Changed Destiny
by Inesita
Summary: Complete Serena must come to terms with a new fate when everything she loved is taken away from her and a mysterious young boy comes with news of her future.
1. chapter 1

I don't own Sailor Moon or the main characters but I do own the characters of my mind creation and this story. Please do not copy them. I love feed back so feel free to review the story. ~Mileena~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Serena stood in utter shock as Darien walked away from her. The wound was still fresh in her heart as she played back the words in her mind.I don't love you anymore!...That was the past, I want to live my own life free of destiny.We are through! Serena could feel the cold tears running down her face but she ignored them, the pain of his words and actions were like a dagger in her soul. Her entire world seemed to end at that moment. Everything she had ever dreamed of was slipping out of her fingers. Weren't Darien and she supposed to live happily ever after? She remembered the dreams of the past, and the many times she had spent with him as Princess Serenity. Those were her favorite memories. He was so loving and caring. She had to admit he did act somewhat differently than he used to act towards her as Endymion but then again she was different too. True she was a bit more ditzy at times and less than regal but deep down inside she was still Serenity.  
  
The rain started to fall and the cold raindrops rapidly brought her back to reality. Serena wrapped her coat around her and started to walk back to her house. She forced all of the painful memories from her mind and let the rain wash the ache from her. Maybe he was right? She did act like a child at times but she thought he found that cute. The more she walked the more she thought of what she had done up to this point. Maybe she should give him space. It would give them both time to think on the situation and maybe he would come back to her. She could still have her dreams till then. As she made her way home a loud clap of thunder crashed and instead of jumping in fear Serena just walked on, she was so deep in thought she never noticed.  
  
The next Day Serena got up before her alarm clock and started her normal routine of rushing and yelling when she looked at the clock and realized how early it was. "This is a first!" With a decisive grin she decided she was going to give her parents a new reason to be amazed by her. Sitting in front of her mirror she started to do her hair in its usual bun when at the last minute she took it all out and instead put her hair in a high ponytail with a braid. Happy with her new look she put all of her books in her bag and started to walk downstairs. The sound of her family chattering away over their breakfast was abruptly stopped as they saw Serena sit down and place some cereal in a bowl. Serena tried not to laugh. "Sammy, can you please pass me the milk?"  
"Okay, who are you and where is my sister?"  
"Very funny Sammy, now please pass me the milk or you are going to be wearing it!" Sammy just laughed and passed the milk.  
"Yup, that is good old Serena. She must have hit her head this morning or something."  
"Dear is everything okay? You did come home yesterday soaked. Are you sure you aren't running a fever?"  
"Mom I am fine. I just got up early today." As if on cue the loud footsteps of Rini running down the stairs caught everyone's attention.  
"I beat Sere."  
"Morning Squirt."  
"What!!!! You can't be up this early. You always sleep in! And what did you do to your hair!?" Serena picked up her empty bowl and patted Rini's head before grabbing her bag.  
"I decided it was time for a change. I am going to school now. Have a good day!" With a quick wave and hug for her parents Serena walked out of her house leaving four very confused people behind. "Irene, that was our daughter right?"  
"I guess so dear. I think maybe reality finally hit."  
  
The school day was a strange yet uplifting day for Serena. She enjoyed not having to run all the way to school and took in the sights as she made her way to school. She even had a few stares as she walked into school and made her way to Mrs. Haruna's room and took her seat before the bell rang. Mrs. H stopped reading her agenda and just stared at Serena as she took out her books and papers.  
"Good Morning Serena."  
"Good Morning Mrs. Haruna. Can I ask a favor of you?"  
"Yes?"  
"I would like to start a fresh. If you would make a list of all the things I have missed or didn't finish I would like a second chance at finishing them. I promise I will work my best."  
"Serena, I am sure I can help. Just see me after class." Serena nodded and Mrs. H looked at her agenda with confusion. Serena asking for homework? The world was going to end or she was finally going to get a steady date.  
  
By lunch time Serena had passed two quizzes, stayed awake through all of her classes and even answered some of the new material right. She was feeling so much better. This school stuff wasn't that bad. She found that it really felt good to get something right and get recognized for it. Serena sat down to her lunch and instead of inhaling it actually enjoyed it. In a notebook she was writing down all of the work she had to do when Lita and Amy both came up behind her.  
"Hey Serena, everything okay?"  
"Oh, Hi guys! Yeah I am fine. Just looking over some of this work I have to make up." Lita and Amy shared a worried look before Amy was on the ground pulling out her computer and Lita was checking her temperature.  
"Nothing abnormal about her energy."  
"No temperature. Maybe she hit her head on something."  
"Lita! Amy! I am fine I swear. Just because I am taking in interest in my studies doesn't mean I am sick or possessed by some negative energy."  
"Sorry about that Serena. It is just that Rini told us how you and Darien were fighting. We figured you were going to be upset and we were worried about you." Amy could see a lone tear go down Serena's face and quickly it was wiped away.  
"Yeah, we did fight, but I agree with him. I have been the helpless baby too long. True in the past we were lovers but we are different people now and I have to accept that. If he wants his space I will give it to him. He is my friend first and I respect that more than anything. If we are meant to be together we will. We made it to the present didn't we? What is a few more years."  
"Well, as long as you are alright. Hey I made some of those dumplings you like you want one?"  
"Do you really have to ask Lita? Just let me clean up these papers."  
  
Darien sat in class and he kept seeing Serena's face as he told her he wanted to stop seeing her. Damn those dreams! They had come every night for the last week and that voice kept telling him to stay away from Serena so she wouldn't get hurt. Last night the dream wasn't as clear but it was still there.  
"Mr. Chiba.Can you tell me what I just said?" Darien looked up to see most of the class staring at him. He was turning into Serena!  
"I am sorry Professor, I lost track of where I was."  
"Just don't let it happen again." As the teacher started the lecture again Darien decided he had to talk to Serena. At least to see if she was okay.  
  
Serena was walking home and found herself humming some song she had heard on the radio. In her arms she was carrying most of the new books she had to read and her bag was on her shoulder. She never realized how heavy books could be but she kept going. As she was walking by the arcade she looked in the window and was contemplating going in but as she looked at the pile of books in her arms she realized that it was impossible. She had to get this stuff home first. Her bag kept slipping from her shoulder and Serena tried to move it back up without loosing the books but with no luck. Finally giving up she turn her body against the glass door to get some balance but the door swung open causing her to loose all of her books. "Damn!"  
"I am so sorry let me help you!" Serena recognized that voice and looked up from the ground to find Darien pulling her up. "Serena?!"  
"Hi Darien. Don't worry about it that was my fault I was the one leaning against the door." Darien picked up the books and handed them to Serena.  
"What are you doing with all of these books?"  
"Catching up on work in school, I am a bit behind."  
"Oh."  
"Well, I think I should go, I need to get these books home and start reading."  
"Serena.is everything okay?" Serena turned around and surprised herself when she found herself honestly smiling.  
"Everything is a-okay. I am not upset Darien and you were right. Maybe we should just be friends. We make our own destinies." Serena jumped up and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I really have to go but don't worry about me okay?"  
"You're really okay with this?"  
"I am going to have to be won't I. Anyways, we have our whole lives ahead of us. It is a shame to rush things and not enjoy them. Cya later Darien. Have a great day!" Serena waved goodbye and she felt a great weight lift off of her shoulders and soul. Things would work out for the best. She would always miss him but she at least had his friendship.  
  
In the park Rini was playing by the lake with her friend Keiko when she felt a chill ran up her back. Looking around she noticed none of the trees moving and it was close to spring anyway. Brushing off the feeling she turned around to find that Keiko had run off into the gardens and Rini was about to go after her when she started to feel funny and as she went to look at her hands they were fading in and out of existence. What was happening!!! Before she could call for help Rini had disappeared from the Park. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Sailor Moon or the main characters but I do own the characters of my mind creation and this story. Please do not copy them. I love feed back so feel free to review the story. ~Mileena~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- For the next week the attacks had stopped as abruptly as they had started. Serena and the others found they had more time to themselves but always kept on the alert just in case the Sisters ever decided to start up again. For Darien this strange occurrence meant the dreams were stopping as well and he thought on trying to get Serena back but seeing how happy she was with the present situation prompted him to leave things as is. Being friends with Serena made things a lot more simpler. No one seemed to notice the loss of Rini, in fact no one remembered her.  
  
As a tradition they kept having the meetings at the Cherry Hill Temple but the meetings slowly turned into gossip sessions and study sessions. At Serena's begging Amy helped her to catch up to the rest of her class and soon she was flourishing in school. Her parents were so proud of her they raised her allowance and gave her more free time from chores. As she promised she still spent time with Darien but this time the sign of commitment was not over their heads. Their friendship grew steadily and so did Darien's affections for Serena. Serena found she liked the friendship much better and they both decided that their dating days were over temporarily at least.  
  
It was on one of these outings that Serena had told Darien to meet her at the mall for lunch. Darien was standing by the food court looking for Serena when he noticed a blonde with shoulder length hair and sunglasses walking towards him. Darien could have sworn he recognized her and he saw her smiling.  
"Hey Darien!"  
"Hi Serena. This a new look too?" Serena removed the sunglasses and she did look noticeably older.  
"What do you think? I had a hair cut like this when I was using my disguise pen a while back and I liked it."  
"I have to admit, it doesn't look too bad."  
"Great! Now I am starving, ready for lunch?" Darien could only laugh.  
"Some things will never change. Come on, I have to get to work in a few hours but I can spare a bit."  
  
Ken Turner sat at his desk of the newspaper office and looked over the many articles to decide which he was going to send to print. They were all the same boring everyday news that happened around Tokyo. Ever since those Sailor Scouts stopped appearing people were writing the paper to find out if any sightings had been seen but none had. It was as if they had dropped off the face of the earth. A knock at his door gave Ken the needed break he wanted. "Come in." His editor Mr. Reynolds walked in with another young man.  
"Ken, I would like you to meet Damon Martin, he transferred here today from the Hiroshima office." Ken got up and went to shake the young mans hand. He had an interesting look to him. The suit was clean cut but looked too formal on him and then he had that silver white hair that really threw you off. He couldn't have been more than 23.  
"Nice to meet you Damon."  
"It is an honor to be working with you Mr. Turner I have read all of your work."  
"Please, just call me Ken. We always go by first names around here."  
"Of course."  
"Well, I will leave you two to start working. Ken will fill you in Damon on what you need to do." Mr. Reynolds walked out and the phone rang which took Ken's attention away for a few moments. Damon merely just looked around the room and stopped to look at the picture sitting on Ken's desk. It seemed to be his family. What caught he attention though was Ken's daughter. She had a face that reminded him of a woman he had known before. The only difference was she was much younger and her hair was much shorter, plus she didn't have a birth mark.  
"Sorry about that Damon. As you know we go to the press in a few hours and it always gets busy at this time."  
"No offense taken sir. Is this your family?"  
"Yes, this is my wife Irene, Sammy and my daughter Serena." Ken placed the photo back on its spot and then handed Damon a stack of papers. "When you are ready start going through those and look for anything on the council hearings. That is all for today I think."  
  
Damon walked into his apartment at the end of the day exhausted but at least his plans were finally in motion. Making sure all of his windows were shut and covered he walked over to a black mirror and soon an image of a hooded bent figure greeted him.  
"How are things progressing back there Wiseman?"  
"All is in readiness for your return your Highness."  
"Good. I am in the press box now. If anything should happen to reveal these sailor scouts I will know. "  
"Have you located the princess?"  
"No such luck, but Tokyo is a big place. With time I will find her and she will be mine." 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Sailor Moon or the main characters but I do own the characters of my mind creation and this story. Please do not copy them. I love feed back so feel free to review the story. ~Mileena~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- Serena walked home with a spring in her step, school was finally over! As much as she liked the attention of good grades she was looking forward to just relaxing and being with her friends. Serena fished in her bag for her wallet and found quite a bit of money in it, a grin cross her face as she had an idea. Stopping at the corner she waited for the bus to arrive and headed downtown to the mall. Since she had been spending less time at the arcade she was able to save a lot more of her allowance. When the bus got to the mall Serena got off and started to window shop. She had heard that a new clothing store had opened up and she was anxious to check it out.  
Just that Monday her father had announced to the family that the news office was holding a big dinner-dance party to celebrate their 40th anniversary. Serena and Irene were more than excited and planning on what to wear. Serena searched every window until she saw a jewelers stand. On the black velvet a diamond sat that reminded Serena of her own silver crystal.  
"Pardon me but do you have the time?" Serena turned around to see a pair of magnetizing dark steel blue eyes staring at her. His white-silver hair was falling over his face and she had the sudden urge to push it out of the way.  
"It is about 4:15."  
"Thank you. I was afraid I was late for a very important date. By the way my name is Damon Martin."  
"Serena Turner, nice to meet you and I hope that you get to your appointment on time." Serena could see a look of recognition on his face.  
"I am sorry but you look very familiar, is your father by chance Ken Turner of the Tokyo Sun?"  
"Yes, how do you know him?" a graceful yet seductive smile crossed his face.  
"I work for him. I just transferred her from Hiroshima a few weeks ago. I am sorry to have scared you but I had seen your picture on his desk and I just realized how much more beautiful you are in person."  
"I see you like to play with words Mr. Martin."  
"Please, call me Damon. I am friends with your father and I would like to be yours."  
"Well Damon, it was nice meeting you." Serena felt something odd around him and it made all of her senses reel. She needed air and fast. "I have some important shopping to get to so I can get home on time. Perhaps we can talk more later. Have a good day."  
"Let me at least take you out for." before Damon could finish talking a crowd of screams could be heard from the center of the mall and Serena tensed. Not again!!!  
"I really must go. Take care Damon!!" Grabbing her purse tight to her person she ran down the mall away from the screams and ducted into a side hallway. Taking out her communicator she started to call of the Scouts to the Mall. Certain that everyone was coming she took out her broach and yelled Cosmic Moon Power! Soon in her place stood Sailor moon with her old buns and long hair. "Geez, I guess I am never going to get rid of these.oh well, hero time." Serena ran down the mall towards the monster.  
Damon watch as Serena ran down the mall and into what seemed the ladies room. He cursed whoever sent that monster he felt something about her and he wanted to see what it was. She couldn't have been the Moon Princess but perhaps she was close to her. He felt that same pure energy radiating from her in smaller amounts. Walking down the mall towards the commotion he could see a monster that resembled a centaur tearing apart garbage cans and throwing them at people. That wasn't one of his, he could swear to it! Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small form of a girl come forward and he went into shock. It was her! She wasn't dressed in a royal dress but the moon insignia on her boots and locket were all too familiar. He was certain under that tiara was a similar birth mark. Her hair was shorter than he remembered but then again she was the younger form. His attention was brought to the scene in front of him as she spoke and all certainty was his, he had found her at last.  
"Hey you! In the name of the Moon I command you to stop!" The monster put down the can it was holding and stared at his princess.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am Sailor Moon and if you don't stop I can promise you that only one of us is leaving here in one piece and that is most definitely not going to be you!" The monster seemed to turn to a dark corner as if looking for some kind of sign and then turned back to Sailor Moon.  
"You and what army?"  
"Fine, we will do this the hard way if you want, no more chit chat you ruined my first day off!" Sailor Moon ran up to the monster and dodged its fist before jumping into the air and hitting him upside the head with her boot. Damon looked on with amazement. He had no idea she was a warrior as well. The more he learned about her the more he wanted her. The monster regained its balance and soon it was charging at Sailor moon. Damon fought the urge to help her and merely let himself melt into the shadows. He would bide his time and see just how strong she was. Before the monster was able to truly trample on her a figure in black snapped the monsters head back with a cane and halted his movement. Damon almost laughed at this guy's costume.  
"Sailor Moon you okay?"  
"Right as rain Tuxedo, hold him down for a second." Pulling out a wand from thin air Damon could make out her voice before a beam of pure energy hit the monster and it disappeared into dust. Just as quickly as the battle ended four more women in similar outfits to Sailor Moons appeared. The red one seemed to be in total shock.  
"Sailor Moon where is the monster?"  
"Moon dusted Mars, with as little damage as possible."  
"Sailor Moon are you telling us you beat it all by yourself?"  
"Pretty much Venus, I just held him down for the final blow."  
"As much as Mercury and I would like to hear more I think we should go we are getting an audience." The green one looked around as the people started to circle around.  
"Same place, see you all there then." Just as quickly as they all came they disappeared and Damon laughed to himself. So his angel was also a Sailor Scout. This was turning into a very interesting trip. Perhaps that Serena could fill him in on some of the details. As he was about to leave himself Damon noticed a small boy about the age of 12 slipping out of the dark hall the monster had stared into and run off in the direction the Sailor Scouts had gone to. Damon shrugged it off. Probably some scared child that had hid in the commotion. 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Sailor Moon or the main characters but I do own the characters of my mind creation and this story. Please do not copy them. I love feed back so feel free to review the story. ~Mileena~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- At the temple the scouts had all gone back to their normal forms and were sitting in Rei's room talking over the new monster. The same boy that had snuck from the corner was watching them through a window. Amy was busily typing in her computer for information and Rei was consulting the fire leaving the others in the room to speculate.  
"I guess this means our vacation is over. It was too good to be true anyway." Lita layed back on the floor and just stared at the ceiling. "I was getting kinda bored anyway just sitting around not doing anything. Nothing like a good fight!"  
"Lita! How could you say that?" Mina threw a pillow at Lita and only heard the muffled response that sounded like what the heck.. but you couldn't be certain for sure. "I for one have never seen anything like that even in all the time I was working as Sailor V."  
"Not to mention none of us really fought today. Serena did all the work. Thank god for her photographic memory or else I wouldn't have anything to look up."  
"Thanks a lot Amy." Serena clipped back her now short hair and leaned on the table in thought.  
"Serena what's wrong?" Mina sat next to Serena and tried to comfort her friend. "We will find out who is behind this and beat them to the ground. We have done it before and we will do it again. Don't worry."  
"It's not that. Before I actually fought it this monster did something weird, it hesitated. When I first talked to it and offered the ultimatum it looked to the corner as if for permission but I swore I didn't see anyone there. Then there was the fact that it wasn't attacking the people directly it was scaring them away like it wasn't trying to hurt them but get them to leave. Aren't these monsters always after energy or something?" Darien walked in the room carrying a tray of drinks and noticed Serena's mood.  
"You okay Serena? You did really good today."  
"She is fine Darien just deep in thought."  
"Oh." Just then Rei walked in with a very puzzled look on her face.  
"Well, I have good news and bad news."  
"Rei, lets try the good news first." Serena sat back and shook off her bad mood.  
"I know who sent this monster at the mall, it was a boy."  
"A boy, and he is attached to you somehow Serena."  
"Bad news?" Lita was confused but she wanted all the cards on the table.  
"He is here right now watching us. I know you are there you had better come out before I put fire under that window!" As if on cue a boy of about 12 pulled himself up over the sill and faced the table of onlookers. He was dressed like any normal kid with somewhat faded jeans and a rumpled shirt but what was so catching was his purplish silver hair and wide violet silver eyes that looked like Serena's in all respect save for their color. "Who are you?"  
"I am sorry I had to sneak up on all of you but it was the only way I could make sure I found you. For now you can call me Richie." Richie seemed to be staring at Serena mostly and the others out of habit went around her. "You are Serena correct?"  
"Yes, how do you know who I am? Why did you send that monster?"  
"I was sent here to help you and protect you. I can't tell you who sent me at the moment but I let that monster loose to protect you from a very big danger."  
"What kind of danger?" Rei studied this boy carefully, he was hiding something big she could feel it.  
"Like before I can't tell you. It is for your protection," He motioned to the whole group. "But I can tell you this. My mother sent me and she sends her best wishes."  
"Who is your Mother?" Amy had joined the rest of the group and saw on her computer a very confusing bit of data but she didn't want to believe it. It wasn't possible.  
"Let's just say you know you Mercury, but then again your computer has never been wrong." Amy choked back a gasp.  
"But that is impossible unless."  
"I were from the future?"  
"What!!!" The room seemed to erupt in surprise.  
"Guys, according to my computer his energy is the same as Serena's Lunar Energy and Earth's Energy that means."  
"I am your son Serena, I am sorry to put it all on you so fast." Serena just stared in shock at this boy. Ahs she looked deeper she saw the similarities and differences. She didn't deny that the connection was there but the mystery of his father was on her mind if he was part Earth energy.  
"Wait a minute! Does this mean Serena and I have a family after all?" Darien seemed to steal the thoughts right from her mind. Richie just looked at Darien and then calmly nodded his head in denial.  
"No I am sorry but you are not my father. To be correct none of you have met my Father yet." Darien's hope seemed to shatter in that instant. He knew for sure now he was never going to get her back.  
"Guys, I think we should all call it a night. We can ask Richie more questions tomorrow for now I think he should stay with you Serena. I mean you are family." Mina felt the winds of change. Something was going on and she felt it was for the right.  
"Okay, but how I am going to explain him to my parents?"  
"I have already done that. Don't ask. For now I am your cousin from the States." Richie went to the window and pulled up a small backpack. "Whenever you are ready."  
The group disbanded and Darien excused himself from walking Serena home and instead went home. Serena could see he was hurt by the news but she wasn't disappointed. She knew deep inside that destiny had something in store for her. Serena looked at the boy walking next to her and she was still in aww even though she knew it was true in her heart. But who was the father? He reminded her of a person she had seen recently but she couldn't place the memory. His Silver-purple hair was clean cut but it still fell in his face at places. "I actually let you have you hair like that?"  
"Yup, but then again you never could get dad to fix his either."  
"Oh."  
"Why did you cut your hair? I though you loved your hair as it was?"  
"I wanted a change. Lots of things have been happening. You wouldn't understand. What were you protecting me from?"  
"You will find out soon. I promised I wouldn't tell you yet."  
"Well, if I told you that it was for a reason.boy is this weird. Talking about things I have yet to do." Serena shook her head and laughed this was getting to be a bit topsy turvy. "We are home. We are going to a party tomorrow I guess you are going too?"  
"It is a family event isn't it?"  
"Yeah I guess." Serena opened the door and it seemed Richie was right. As soon as they walked in her mom and dad were talking to both of them.  
"Richie, Serena. How was the movie?"  
"Pretty good Dad."  
"Thanks for letting us go out tonight Uncle Ken."  
"Anytime, now it is getting late. Don't you think you two should be heading to bed?"  
Serena wasn't going to ruin her luck and quickly said goodnight and her and Richie ran upstairs. The guest room was full of his stuff as if he had been there for weeks and Serena could only wonder as to how he did all this. She could have sworn these things were there that morning. "Well, I guess it is goodnight Richie." Waving she went to her room and took off her clothes and put on her PJ's. In her closet she noticed the cream gown she had purchased from Chic. Right before the meeting she had run in and picked up the gown. Serena sank under her covers and let sleep take over for a few hours. 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Sailor Moon or the main characters but I do own the characters of my mind creation and this story. Please do not copy them. I love feed back so feel free to review the story. ~Mileena~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- The next day the Turner household was full of commotion. Ken imparted the sad news that the two boys couldn't make it to the dinner party and both sulked at their luck but for completely different reasons. It seemed that both of them were not old enough to get into the party. Serena of course took up on this and bothered Sammy to no end and got a cup of ice cold water for a reward. Before she got ready she and Richie went back to the Temple but once there he imparted no more information about himself to the group. They all silently gave up and resigned to fate. Darien had not shown up to the meeting and Serena wondered how he was taking all this. Obviously not good.  
Back at the house Serena finally started to get ready for this dinner party. In the rush she never got to try on the dress but now that she had it on she saw it was a perfect choice. The crème colored silk hung on her curves gracefully flowing out into a full skirt that just barely would touch the floor with her crème heel sandals. The top of the dress had one spaghetti strap on the left and on the right it tapered off into three of them with the third one boasting a scarf like sleeve of the same color almost see though that just covered her shoulder. Putting up her hair with those new Chinese type sticks and letting the few strands frame her face she put on her simple pearl bracelet and her upside down moon medallion for the finish. Using very little make up Serena took a look in her mirror and it took her breath away. She looked great, even older! Happy with her dress she grabbed her shawl and made her way downstairs. Her Father and Mother were standing by the stairs giving orders to the boys when her mother noticed her and squealed in delight.  
"You look lovely dear!"  
"Just like a princess." Ken hugged his daughter and Serena sighed with relief. He hadn't noticed the low cut of the dress yet with the shawl.  
  
"Thanks Dad. Are we ready to go?" ` "I would think so. Sammy, Richie, if you need to reach us."  
"We know, we know.call the hotel and ask for Mr. Turner. Now go Dad."  
  
Irene and Serena got in the car and the ride to the hotel was a short one. When they got there a valet helped them out of the car and as their car was driven off Ken escorted both of them up the stairs and gave the invitations. Once inside Serena felt at home. The room was lit by chandeliers that reminding her of the days in the Silver Millennium. The guys were all in full tuxedos while the girls all sported dresses of every shade and style. This was more of a ball that a dinner party!  
"Serena, Irene, this is my boss Mr. Reynolds."  
"A pleasure to meet you ladies. I hope you have a good time this evening."  
"Thank you for allowing me to come to the party Mr. Reynolds." Serena bowed to her father's boss and the man smiled.  
"Your daughter is quite a lady Ken. And it is my pleasure be assured to see such a well mannered and regal young lady." Serena beamed inwardly. She hadn't been praised like that in a long time. "Dinner is being served in the other room shortly if you want to take your seats."  
Serena and her family nodded saying their thanks and made it to the dinning room as other people flooded in. This was one thing Serena hoped she could do right. She remembered her episode at the princess academy and she hoped to Selene that she didn't mess things up now.  
  
Damon arrived late to the party and cursed his luck. First he had gone to the office and was trashed with work. Then when he got back to his apartment Wiseman insisted on doing a full report which took another whole hour. Now that he finally made it he was dreading it even more. He hated these formal events when he couldn't be in control but he had to keep his low profile. So he wasn't in charge now but eventually he would. Making sure his tuxedo on was straight he handed his invitation and made is way to the already full dinning room. Making is apologies to the room he took his seat close to the end and looked up and down the table for Ken or any other familiar face. As he scanned the table he recognized most of the people editors, copy boys, writers, and photographers. The only person he didn't recognize was the young women sitting next to Ken and his wife. At first he thought it was Serena but every time he could see her face someone got in the way. Plus she looked too old to be Serena. Still she intrigued him. Perhaps this evening wouldn't be such a bore after all.  
After the dinner was finished Reynolds made a short speech and then the doors were opened and everyone went into the ball room for the remainder of the party. Damon tried to find the woman but by the time he made it to where he thought she was she had already gone. Couples glided across the floor and Damon searched every face but none bore her resemblance. She reminded him of the Moon family. Perhaps she was a cousin of distant relation. Damon grew tired of the music and decided to escape quite quickly. A few of the ladies were trying to get him to dance and he wanted to avoid them at all cost. Making his way to the balcony he found a small bench and let himself hide in the shadow it afforded.  
Serena looked at all the couple's dancing and at first she was reliving her memories of her past but slowly the feeling of happiness faded to loneliness. She had no one to share this with. Surprisingly she had survived dinner and after the doors were opened her parents had excused themselves to go dancing. Serena looked on and pushed back the painful memories of her times with Darien and Endymion. Those were things that were never going to be and she hated to dwell on them when they gave her such pain. Serena scanned the room and thanked the gods when she saw the open empty balcony. Moving towards the fresh air she inhaled the sweet scent of the flower gardens below and let herself relax, this she could do. Serena was slowly feeling better and let the moonlight wash over her. From her purse she removed the star locket and opened it to the sweet melody it held. Somewhere out there her other half was waiting. Then she could share it's song again. As the tune slowly went to her head she closed her eyes and let it wash over her, this was her safe haven, all her happy memories. Serena was so caught up in the tune that she never noticed the other person walking up behind her until they touched her shoulder. Serena jumped at the contact it was like electric heat was running through her body from that touch.  
"I am sorry to startle you but I thought I heard something over here." Serena turned around to face Damon Martin, she was sure of it. "That is really beautiful music." Serena was still shaken by his touch and the words were hard to comprehend. How could he hear the song only two soul mates could hear it's tune. It couldn't be could it? Serena closed the locket and slipped it into her purse before she turned around. "I saw you at dinner tonight. Are you new at the paper?"  
"Not really, I am here with one of the photographers."  
"Oh, so that must mean you have a date." Serena could have sworn she saw disappointment in his face.  
"No, I am here alone. I just needed the fresh air it was getting a bit stuffy in there."  
"You don't like dancing?"  
"No, I love dancing."  
"Then you wouldn't mind if I asked you to dance would you?" Serena found herself hard pressed to say no to him. Instead she nodded in approval and she found herself being escorted to the dance floor. It seemed he didn't recognize her and she was too caught up in the moment to care. As the slow waltz played Damon held her close in his arms and Serena felt as if she was floating and not dancing. The heated touch from before mellowed out until Serena felt warm and fuzzy all over. Memories of a long past moment flirted at her mind and Serena swore that if she placed her head against his chest she would feel his steady heart beat and something more but what? Before she could figure out what it was the daydream was interrupted by her father's voice.  
"Ah Serena, I see you met Damon." Whatever spell that was around them was broken as Damon looked down with a look of surprise and somewhat amusement. Serena had to look away before she got lost in his eyes.  
"Yes, we met at the mall the other day. He asked me dance."  
  
"Your daughter is a very talented dancer and a rare beauty Ken. It was my honor." As the waltz ended he took her hand and kissed it before he bowed to her father and walked off. Serena was in trouble.big trouble. She was falling for him and she had no idea why.  
  
That night Serena looked out the window of her room with the star locket sitting in front of her. How was it possible? The lockets slow and hypnotic tune played on and Serena was beyond confused. Not only did it play for Darien but also for this Damon. She had to admit to herself she felt an odd sort of connection when she was with these two guys but that made her thoughts even more dismal. Did that mean she was meant to be with two different guys? As Serena finally gave in to sleep and her dreams started playing in her mind a similar confusion was occurring on the other side of Tokyo. Damon had left the party soon after finding out who that woman was and it was still rattling him. He hadn't felt this way except for when he had first met Serenity in Court.  
"No, no.she can't be Serenity. I saw Serenity with my own eyes and she looks and acts so different. Serena has to be the key to this." Damon took off his dinner jacket and poured himself a glass of red wine before he sat down. As the night wore on that haunting tune he heard was still in his mind. 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Sailor Moon or the main characters but I do own the characters of my mind creation and this story. Please do not copy them. I love feed back so feel free to review the story. ~Mileena~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- Summer vacation went by with very little problems after that one monster. As hard as the group tried they could get no more information from Richie regarding his mission and eventually they gave up. Darien was still distant but slowly he rejoined the group and they spent time together as if nothing had happened but the whole group could feel the change.  
Back at home Ken was praising his new work partner Damon and ever since the party he had insisted that Serena and he would make a good match. Serena hated these conversations and avoided them as much as possible. To add to the dilemma her own mother was adding to it by asking Serena to bring things to her father's office so she could by chance run into Damon. Serena was going nuts. For one, she couldn't get the guy out of her mind. The more she tried to avoid him the more she seemed to run into him all on her own. Even worse, she was falling for him. That connection that she had felt burst to life at the party was growing against her own will. At the same time she noticed Darien and her were even less connected as they used to be. Just a few days prior they had been training as usual she transformed and usually he could sense it. This time he didn't notice it as quickly and was even slower to respond to the mock monster Richie had set up for them. What was going on? Something was happening whether she liked it or not.  
  
Damon was growing tired of all the reading. All the articles he could find on the Sailor Scouts were dated months ago except for that one occurrence at the mall. How was he going to find Serenity with no leads. Shutting down the computer in his apartment he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes and there she was, Serena. Ever since the party he had been questioning his goals. How could he have let such a girl get to him? As if on cue to interrupt his thought laughter could be heard behind him. Very annoying laughter. "Hello Emerald."  
"Your Highness. I came to see how you were doing." Damon got up from the chair and sure enough there was Emerald in her most flirtatious outfit. Didn't she get the clue that he wasn't interested?  
"I am fine, I would be doing a lot better if I didn't have constant interruptions from you though."  
"But D."  
"Emerald I want you to go back and stay where I put you. You are jeopardizing the mission by coming here!" Damon clenched his fist in frustration. Women in general were annoying save for a few. Emerald sulked to herself before finally giving in and warping out of the apartment. She swore under her breath she would find out "who" it was this time!  
Damon watched as Emerald disappeared and then grabbed his jacket. He needed to get out of the apartment. He didn't live too far from the big park and Damon just wandered around the grounds. How much had he missed growing up? There was no flora like this back home for him to see. This was one thing he would have to keep in mind for when he took over. Up ahead he could hear a group of teenagers laughing and he tried to go around them and avoid the stares when one laugh in particular caught his attention. Sure enough in the gaggle of girls he saw Serena. It seemed they were packing up and Damon found himself just watching in amusement. After about fifteen minutes of bickering and laughing they disbanded and he noticed that Serena was the only one that didn't leave the park immediately. As if his feet had a mind of their own he found himself following her into the small rose garden that was in the center of the park. He saw her sit at a bench and get lost in her thoughts it seemed because she was staring at something in her hands and just not paying attention to anything around her. That music was there again and this time he was sure he heard it and it was coming from her. Even when he walked up to her and the music became louder she didn't seem to notice him. Damon knew he was a lost man if she but looked at him. Thinking better of disturbing her he turned around to leave but that was when she noticed him and the look on her face nearly broke he heart. Her eyes were red rimmed with tears as she hastily tried to wipe them away. Damon couldn't leave even if he had wanted to. Instead of leaving he sat down next to her and to his surprise she accepted his hug.  
"What's wrong Serena? Why are you so upset?"  
"Nothing you would understand Damon. It just seems that fate is playing a cruel trick on me."  
"Try me." Serena looked up into a very warm smile.  
"Have you ever been attracted to two women at one time? And on top of that want to be with both of them but you could only choose one?"  
"More than you know Serena. In a way I guess we are both stuck in the same boat. But if you need anyone to talk to about it you will always have a friend in me." Damon found the small tear stained smile almost irresistible and with out thinking lightly kissed Serena on the cheek which sent a bright blush to her face. "I don't think you want to be going home looking like that, I know your father. Would you like to go for a walk to clear things up?"  
"Yeah, I would like that." Serena went to pick up her locket when Damon noticed it and took it first.  
"What is this? It plays an interesting song, almost sad."  
"That was a gift to me from a good friend. They said that it is called the Star Locket. Supposedly it is meant to play only for two people that are bonded together body and soul."  
A playful grin replaced the serious mood that Damon had been showing. "If that is the case, hey you never know!"  
Serena laughed it off and took back the locket but as they walked and got to know each other better she knew that was what she was afraid of the most. Darien was walking home from class when he noticed the couple walking from the gardens and he wouldn't have taken a second glance till he recognized the girl as Serena. Jelousy filled his mind as she watched them walk through the gardens, it should be him with her not that other guy. 


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Sailor Moon or the main characters but I do own the characters of my mind creation and this story. Please do not copy them. I love feed back so feel free to review the story. ~Mileena~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- It was two weeks later and Ken was working in the office as usual. Damon walked in carrying a case of take-out and a cup of old coffee. They had been pulling an all day job and it was getting late.  
"Is that all you are eating?"  
"Sadly so Ken. I don't cook too well so I have been living on take out."  
"How do you feel about a home cooked meal tonight? I am sure Irene can set up an extra plate for you."  
"That sounds even better that Sgt. Peppers Chicken surprise!" Putting the food in the trash Damon looked on the evening with eagerness.  
  
Serena was walking home from another meeting at the temple with Richie and she tried not to let the evenings passing get her upset. Darien was slowly getting on her nerves. Not only had he been insisting on going out more but every time she mentioned she was doing something with Damon he would give her a million reasons not to. It was her life not his. They had talked about it before and she was free. She could see whoever she wanted. Why was he making their friendship so difficult?  
"What's wrong Serena?"  
"Guys Richie. Promise me that you won't be a pain when you get older."  
"I will try my best Serena." A playful mood settled on the pair and when the rounded the corner Serena was a bit surprised to see two cars in the driveway. "Do you know whose car that is Serena?"  
"Not a clue Richie. Dad probably has dinner guest over." When they walked in Serena was pleasantly surprised to find her father talking to Damon in the hallway. It seemed they had just gotten there too. There was no mistaking the smile on his face when he saw Serena.  
"Hello Serena. If you don't mind I will be staying for dinner this evening."  
"I don't mind at all. It is good to see you again Damon."  
"Serena, why don't you show him to the living room, Richie can help your aunt with the dishes tonight."  
"Okay Dad. Damon if you will follow me?" Serena placed her coat on the hanger and she was very aware of Damon following her. When they reached the living room Damon pulled her into his arms and gave her a big hug. Serena was so caught up in the moment she forgot her fears and kissed Damon. When the moment ended both of them were taken by what had happened. "I guess this throws our friendship out of the window. I am sorry I shouldn't have done that!"  
"No, I would have started it if you hadn't."  
"Lets just be glad Dad didn't see that. He would most likely have killed you for touching his little girl." Damon could only laugh at her remark.  
"Why don't you show me around your house? It seems we have a while before dinner."  
"Okay. Well, this is our living room. You will find every picture of my family in here. My mother likes to show us off."  
"Really? Which ones are of you?"  
"Lets see. These are my kid pictures and I believe." Serena was looking around the mantle for a more recent picture while Damon was wondering around himself. A picture caught his eye and he was transfixed to the spot. "Oh you found it! Remember how I said I used to have a very unique hair style that everyone made fun of. Well here it is. Trust me I was glad to go short for a while." In front of them was a picture of Serena in her school uniform and the bun and ponytail hairstyle. Damon was reeling inside. So Serena was Serenity all along! Serena's warm hand brought him back to reality and his mind was planning already. Half the job was done she was already falling for him, she was practically his.  
"Damon is everything okay? You went kinda spacey there for a second. Mom said dinner is ready."  
"Oh, well I guess you had better lead the way."  
  
Dinner went by with great ease and Damon made his move at the end. Before leaving he asked Ken if he could take Serena out on a date later that week. With a little mind control Ken said yes. Damon would need her alone in order to do what he planned. She would have to turn to him of her own free will, with a little help from the black crystal of course. He left the Turner household and made his way to the apartment as fast has he could. When he got there he contacted Wiseman and told him his plan.  
"Everything is going according to our plan your Highness. I will have that crystal to you soon."  
"Good. Finally I will have everything I deserve."  
  
Serena happily stuffed her face with another of Lita's bon bons. This summer was going great! The girls had gone to the spas for the day and Serena looked on with amusement as Rei dunked Ami for studying on their day off. Mina just watched Serena intently.  
"Serena, is anything going on?" Mina raised a questioning eye to her friend.  
"Yeah, good question. Darien has been bugging the heck out of you and yet you are so happy what's up with that?" Lita loved good gossip.  
"Nothing. I just have a date tomorrow that's all."  
"I knew it! Am I the Senshi of Love or what! Serena is in love!"  
"Am not! I just really like the guy."  
"Who is he?" The rest of the group slowly surrounded Serena and Mina. This was getting interesting. Even Ami was asking questions.  
"His name is Damon. He works with my Dad at the paper. Now if you will excuse me do I have to divulge all of my personal life to you?"  
"Yes!!!!" Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina all started splashing Serena until she gave up but by that point they had forgotten what they were going to ask. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone I'm back. For everyone that gave me a review thanks so much. It feels great knowing people are enjoying my story. I am going on vacation till august so I won't be able to update any chapters but I promise when I get back I will have more written. ~Mileena~ _______________________________________________________________________ The following night Serena sat in her room getting ready for her date with Damon. Richie seemed ill at ease and Serena tried to comfort him that nothing was going to happen to her. Richie was pacing around the room deep in thought.  
"I am telling you Serena. There is something wrong with all this. Why would Uncle Ken let you go out with this guy just like that? Isn't he supposed to be super over protective?"  
"I guess Dad just likes him. I mean look at how Dad was treating him at dinner, practically like one of the family. Anyways, I am not going to complain. For the first time in my life Dad approves of someone I like. I am not going to miss up on this chance. Okay how do I look?" Serena walked into the room from her walk in closet and Richie could see his Mom in Serena.  
"I take it by your silence that I pass?"  
"Yup!"  
"Serena! Damon is here!!!" Sammy's yelling could be heard clearly in the room and Serena hastily pushed out the last wrinkle in her skirt.  
"I will see you later okay?"  
"Fine. Just be careful Mom."  
Serena hugged Richie and then she was sprinting down the stairs. Serena could hear voices from the living room and sure enough her father was talking with Damon.  
"Hi Damon." Damon got up from his chair and Serena kept checking her father for some sort of denial for them going out but none came.  
"Hi Serena. You ready to go?"  
"Yeah, I just have to get my coat."  
"Ken, will it be okay if I have her home by 11:30?"  
"That is fine. But no later."  
"Of course Ken. The movie awaits us Serena." Damon helped her into her jacket and soon they were off to his car. When they got in Serena was beyond excited. Damon was the perfect gentleman and the evening flew by. First they went to see one of the new releases at the theaters then he took her out to dinner. Through out the whole evening he never made a pass at her once but Serena didn't mind it all. Just being around him was worth it. It was getting close to 11:00 when Damon pulled the car up near the park.  
"Care for a walk? I promise I won't bite."  
"Sure, I would like that." Hand in hand they walked to the pier. A full moon lit up the lake and Serena couldn't keep her eyes off of it. Even though she remembered her past life it was still hard to believe she once lived there.  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
"Oh, just thinking about the past."  
"You know, sometimes it is better to look to the future. Dwelling on the past often leads to regrets."  
"Not when you have happy memories though. I will never regret my past. But I do know what I want now."  
"And what might that be?"  
"Just to be here with you. It has been a very long time since I have felt this happy." Damon hugged Serena and he was ecstatic when she relaxed into his arms. She was making this too easy. Damon placed his mouth next to her ear and started to whisper in her ear. Slowly Serena started to get drowsy.  
"Well, this doesn't have to end."  
"I wish this could last forever."  
"All you have to do is say the word. Then I you will never have to leave my side." Serena hazy mind grasped at these words and she was getting lost in the moment. As much as she wanted to stay something kept nagging at her mind.  
"But what about my life here? If I spent all my time with you what time would I have for my friends?" The playful comment meant to tease him only caused a barrage of images to enter her mind. Damon slowly allowed the negative energy from his new crystal to seep into her mind. Her own self doubts and hurts did the rest of the work. Serena saw the disapproving faces of her friends from when she had messed up as a Sailor Scout, the many times they said she was a cry baby. The final blow was seeing and reliving Darien's harsh break up with her and all he ever did to her. Of their own accord her tears started to flow down her face and she felt regret the first time. "I don't want to feel like this anymore! Why is it that everyone I love hurts me? Am I that worthless?"  
"No, you are one in a million. They are fools for not seeing that. I would never hurt you, I love you too much Serena." Damon was even surprised at his own words, he really did truly love her. That seemed to be what she wanted to hear.  
"Damon, I love you too. I want to stay with you forever."  
"Your wish is my command." Damon allowed the full force of the crystals power to go into Serena. As the negative energy swirled around them Damon held the small form in his arms. He could see the changes before his eyes. Her hair grew out to its full length and resumed its original style. Her dress disappeared and was replaced by a black satin outfit that resembled something that might have been seen on a greek goddess yet looked like her dress as Neo-Queen Serenity. The skirt ended above her knees while a train that fell to just above her ankles with black laced boots came into view. The top was the same black satin showing her mid-drift and black ribbons and pearls added to her hair. The ribbon ran the length of her pony tails. Finally the signature black moon insignia showed up on her forehead. Damon held the unconscious form in his arms and kissed her on the new birthmark. "I will never let you be unhappy again." A black portal opened up in front of Damon and as he walked through the portal Serena hugged him in her slumber a smile on her face.  
Richie looked on and wanted to run after that guy and get Serena back but he knew he was no match for the grown man. Cursing himself he ran to the nearest phone and called Rei. He was going to have to tell them something but they couldn't know what happened to Serena. Not yet at least. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi Everyone, as promised I am updating my story. Thank you for the great comments I am glad you all like it. As always I don't own Sailor Moon only the characters and storyline I created. Yada Yada Yada.Enjoy! Inesita  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena awoke with a feeling of total contentment. Allowing herself to stretch out her eyes popped open when she didn't hit the bed post at the end of her bed. She found herself in a huge room made of what seems greenish black crystal. The bed was covered in silver satin sheets. When she looked at herself she noticed she was wearing a black night gown and she had to hallucinating because she could have sworn she was sitting on her hair! Jumping out of bed she went to the nearest mirror and sure enough her hair was as long as it was before and even longer. Her long blonde hair fell to the floor in cascades but that didn't bother her as much as her face. On her forehead was an upside down moon insignia that was all black. On her ears were a set of black crystal earrings. "What the heck?" All she remembered was going to the park with Damon and then standing by the lake. She remembered crying and Damon consoling her and then wishing she could be with him forever. After that she black out. Deep in thought Serena jumped when she heard the knock at the door. Looking down at herself she realized she had no decent clothes on and before she knew it the night gown was gone and in its place was a whole new outfit. Even her hair was done. Serena touched the choker around her neck and then the moon medallion. Where did all this come from?  
"Good afternoon." Serena turned around to find Damon standing at the door holding a tray of food. "You must be famished. Here you will need to build up your strength."  
"What happened to me Damon? Where am I?"  
"Shh, Shh. Everything is going to just fine, don't you remember last night?"  
"Last night?..." Damon pulled her over to the bed and Serena even through all of the fear and confusion melted in his arms.  
"Just relax, all will be clear in moment." Serena noticed for the first time Damon also had a black moon on his forehead but this time it changed into an eye and Serena felt waves of pure power flowing towards her. Every aspect of his goals came to her. She wasn't sure if it was this new energy or all those new emotions that were swirling in her mind but she believed him. His true voice was the first thing to break through the spell of the moment. "They don't call me Damon around here Serena, I usually go by Prince Diamond."  
"Prince?"  
"Yes, Prince of the Nega moon. I meant everything I said to you as Damon. I will never hurt you or let you be unhappy again. I swear to it."  
"I believe you."  
  
Hours later Serena was sitting on the bed trying to figure out this warping thing. Lunch was long gone and her and Diamond were spending the afternoon together. She got the image thing to work well. She found she could change her appearance at will from what she was wearing now to even her old look as normal Serena. This warping things was beyond her though. "Diamond I just can't do it. I keep shocking myself."  
"It is a mental thing. Just relax it will come naturally."  
"How am I supposed to relax?"  
"I've got a few ideas." Diamond just grinned.  
"Lets try just one and make it at most PG." Damon kissed Serena on the lips and before she could even respond she found herself on the other side of the room. "I did it!"  
"I can see you did."  
"I am going to have to do something about my name though. I am not Serena anymore well not like I was before. And I am not Serenity well not yet at least."  
"What about Pearl? Your true identity will be known only to me." Serena touched the choker and knew the new name clicked.  
"I like it. Pearl it is!"  
"Pearl, I can't stay in here all day. I do have duties to attend to. Not to mention Wiseman wants to meet you."  
"No more fun and games I guess. Perhaps later." Pearl took Diamonds offered hand and soon both of them disappeared from the room.  
  
Emerald and Sapphire were waiting in the throne room patiently. They had received the summons early that morning that Diamond had returned with a new ally. Emerald was still seething over her dismissal by Diamond all those weeks ago. When was he going to realize he belonged to her? As if on cue Diamond appeared in his throne with a grin from ear to ear. What was making him so happy?  
"Greetings Brother! It is good to have you back."  
"It is good to be back Sapphire. Good day to you Emerald."  
"Always a pleasure to see you your Highness." Emerald put on her most seductive smile and was caught off her guard when another female voice broke in from next to the throne.  
"Diamond I do believe she is hitting on you." A glowing light not unlike a shooting star showed up near the throne and in its place appeared a girl that resembled Neo-Queen Serenity but all in black and bearing the black moon. "Too bad you're taken."  
"Who are you!" Emerald was seething. Diamond was holding her hand and looked happy! So this was the wench.  
"May I introduce Pearl. The future queen of Crystal Tokyo."  
"You found Princess Serenity!" Sapphire looked happy. Their plan was working.  
"Yes he did. Soon all of your wishes shall be met. With the moon princess on our side we will be unstoppable." Wiseman sat hunched over his crystal ball. Pearl looked on with curiosity. So this was the advisor. "I am glad to finally be meeting you face to face your highness."  
Emerald let herself go the sideline. The intrusion of this new woman was unsettling. The others were planning their next move. "With Pearl we will finally be able to conquer Crystal Tokyo and get rid of Serenity. Pearl will take her place and together we will rule this world." Diamond was seeing all his dreams come to life. Pearl was studying the hologram of the Crystal city when she noticed the four point force field surrounding the palace. The Silver crystal that was inside of her now reacted to the power and she cursed under her breath, things were not going to be as easy as they thought.  
"Well, we are not going to conquer anything with that force field in our way. The only way to destroy it is from the inside."  
"What do you mean your highness?"  
"Please Sapphire call me Pearl. I mean that it is being powered by planet power. None of our offensive weapons can break it. The only way to stop it is to stop the four scouts inside."  
"But how do we accomplish that? You said yourself we can't get through to them."  
"Wiseman, would it be possible to get another crystal from you so I could go back to the past?"  
"Pearl what do you have planned?" Diamond had a look amusement on his face. She was planning something.  
"Since I joined you willingly it has its added perks, I remember everything from my old life including who those women are. If I can disband them somehow then it will weaken them enough for our forces to attack."  
"I can have the crystal ready for you tomorrow. Do you know when you want to go back?"  
"Shortly after Diamond and I left for here, it has to appear as if I never left at all."  
"Meetings adjourned then, you are all dismissed." Sapphire and Wiseman were the first to leave. Diamond and Pearl never noticed Emerald still sulking in the corner. "Are you sure you are ready for this Pearl?"  
"More ready than ever. I know I can't beat them alone but if I play on their fears I will be victorious."  
"I want to go with you. This is too big for you to go alone."  
"I will be fine, but if you want to come you can. They would notice if Damon disappeared too."  
"Bitch!" the curse from the shadows caught both of their attentions and Pearl could sense whoever it was leaving. She had a pretty good idea of who it was.  
"Diamond, I have something to do. I will see you later okay?" Giving him a quick kiss she disappeared herself. Pearl followed Emerald to a dark hallway and waited in the shadows until Emerald showed herself. Forming a small dagger of black energy she threw it at Emerald catching her dress on the wall. Emerald cursed and tried to pull herself free while Pearl walked up to her with a sly grin on her face. "Well, hello there Emerald, snag your dress on something?"  
"You! What do you want?"  
"To talk, set down some rules."  
"I only take orders from Diamond, no one else." Emerald's smile was scarier than a bad dream.  
"Unless you value your rank in this party I would suggest you listen and listen well. I am not going to kill you. One that is too messy and we need the man power. Two, if you dare to make any moves on Diamond I can guarantee that I will not be held responsible for my actions."  
"You are all bark and no bite. I don't believe you." Emerald hissed out the last words. This girl was pissing her off. Pearl merely smiled sweetly and before Emerald's eyes another dagger formed in Pearls hands this one was aimed at Emerald. Pearl let it fly and it hit the wall right next to Emerald's face.  
"Accident's happen Emerald; I would hate to see one of my Diamond's best warriors gone due to one. Have a nice day!" With a smile and wave Pearl disappeared and so did her daggers holding Emerald to the wall.  
"Damn her!"  
  
Back at the present Richie was running back to the Turner house. He had just told Rei and the others about his mission to save his father but he left out the little tid bit about Serena missing. As he was making his way back to the house he rounded the corner getting ready to hypnotize the family again to hide Serena's disappearance when he saw Damon's white convertible in the drive way. Richie ran home and was lost for words when he saw Serena and Damon sitting on the couch watching the TV with Uncle Ken and Aunt Irene.  
"Hey Richie! Did you find what you were looking for?" Serena smiled from the couch. She was wearing the same thing he saw her in last and her hair was short again. Did he dream all that?  
"Yeah, I did."  
"Good, Damon and I were about to go out looking for you."  
"Well, it is getting late. I had a great time tonight Serena. I will see you in work then Ken. Goodnight."  
"Night Damon, have a safe trip home." Ken waved from the couch and Serena got up to walk him to the door.  
"You had better get to bed Richie it is getting late. I will be up soon. See I told ya, nothing went wrong." Richie watched as Serena walked Damon to the door and a sinking feeling hit his stomach. Something was off. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hi Everyone, as always I don't own Sailor Moon and all that Jazz. Feel free to review and enjoy! ( Inesita  
  
________________________________________________________________ The next day Richie got up early to ask Serena about her date but found that she was already out of the house. Dressing quickly he left the house and headed to Darien's apartment. He needed to talk to someone and get a second opinion about this whole thing. Considering Darien lived almost forty minutes away Richie was a little upset to find out he wasn't home. Turning back around Richie instead headed to the temple. Sure enough the familiar sounds of laughter greeted him. Perhaps he had dreamt it all last night.  
When he walked in Serena was laughing her lungs out at a joke while Rei was slowly getting annoyed. Normal stuff. Darien was in the corner watching with amusement when he notice Richie just standing in the door way. "Hey Richie, you can come in Serena just gets like this sometimes."  
"I know, she loves to laugh back home."  
"Hey Richie, sorry about leaving so early, I promised the girls I would fill them in on the date." Richie just sat back and listened as Serena gave out all the gory details. When she got to the lake part he perked up. She mentioned falling asleep and Damon driving her home. Perhaps he was worrying over nothing. "Richie, Lita left some more cookies in the kitchen can you get them?"  
"Oh yes, I would love to get away from all of this icky love stuff." A number of pillows headed to his head and Richie dodged them before they hit. Everything was normal.  
When Richie left Serena palmed the small crystal under the table and started to let its energy seep into the room. The girls and Darien were so caught up in gossip they didn't notice the change in energy. Rei surprised her the most, she usually picked up on this stuff. Serena hid the dark energy with a wave of her own moon power. The negative energy seeped into them and Serena smiled to herself. Now things were going to get interesting.  
  
School was around the corner and all of the girls dreaded it to a small extent. Serena remained the innocent girl she was before meeting Damon and so far no had even hinted at noticing anything different. Her plan to divide the Scouts was a slow one but working Diamond and her were both happy over that. They couldn't wait to get back to Crystal Tokyo. At first the changes had been subtle; they bickered as usual, picked on each other, but in the end made up. As time progress though the fights got more serious. Even Luna and Artemis were under the spell. Slowly the group was dividing on silly issues of leadership. Mars insisted she become leader while Venus claimed the right due to the fact she was leader before Sailor Moon. Serena merely stood back and watched backing both sides equally, fanning the flames. Darien's bitterness towards Serena also grew with time. Diamond and her would go out and run into him on purpose just to get his jealously to rise. By the first week of school they were starting to not talk to each other only Serena.  
Serena sat in her room humming a victory song around the second week of school. Richie was the only one truly worried for the group but he hid his worry, he figured Damon had something to do with this. Richie was convinced he had to tell Serena of Damon seemingly dangerous influence so he decided he was going to head to Serena's room to talk to her. What he saw when he walked in scared the life out of him. Serena was standing in front of the mirror talking to a hooded figure with a crystal ball and skeleton hands. He could sense and feel the dark energy coming off of Serena and the mirror.  
"Everything is going according to plan, soon we will be heading back to finish off the attack."  
"Good, I will let Sapphire know." The image disappeared and Richie hid in the closet as Serena exited her room looking as if nothing happened. Now he knew what was going on. Serena was taken over somehow and she was doing something to the Scouts! As soon as Richie saw Serena leave for school Richie ran to the temple and snuck into Rei's room. Sure enough he felt the same dark power here. After about an hour he found a small black crystal taped to the underside of the table. He had to help them and that meant the cat was finally coming out of the bag. Richie found the nearest phone booth and started to leave messages. They were all going to meet and he was going to stop Serena and help her get better.  
  
Rei tapped her foot with annoyance. Why had they called this stupid meeting? As far as she was concerned the Sailor Scouts were over. Rei was about to head back to her home when she noticed the other girls also coming with Darien. They all had looks that could kill. "So, the four wonders have arrived. So who called this meeting?"  
"Not a clue, we thought you did, considering you wanted to be leader over me."  
"Mina I wouldn't want to even fight you over this, I know I would win I don't think it would be a very fair fight." Tension was rising in the group. Richie arrived just as Rei and Mina were going to power up into there Scout Form.  
"Please stop fighting, I called all of you together!"  
"Richie, why did you do that?" Amy seemed to be the only one close to normal.  
"I need your help, it has to do with Serena. I think she has been taken over by an evil force. She has been pushing all of you apart."  
"What do you mean Richie, Serena hasn't done anything to make this fight get any stronger." Rei eyed Mina fiercely. "She has."  
"You guys are going to thank me in a moment." Richie stood back and took out a small golden crystal. A pure golden light engulfed the group and soon the girls and Darien were all looking at Richie in disbelief. "That should do it. How do you all feel?"  
"What was wrong with us? I feel as if something was taken out of me." Lita sat down at the nearest bench and cradled her head. "Who did that to us?"  
"It was negative energy. You guys were loaded with it. I found this small crystal in Rei's room and I am sure if you look in Mina's place there will be one too. I think Serena put them there. I walked by her room today and she was talking to her mirror. She was radiating negative energy."  
"But how, when? I should have noticed this?"  
"Rei, you were all under her spell. As for when I believe it was the same night as her date with Damon. She just seemed different when I found her home. I saw him carrying her into a black hole."  
"How are we going to help her? If we confront her she might run." Mina was just about to finish when they heard laughing from the gardens behind them. When the group turned around they saw Serena and Damon standing there holding hands.  
"I have to commend you Richie. I didn't think anyone figured me out, least of all you."  
"Serena what happened? Why did you do this?" Darien looked with pain at the girl he was still in love with yet he could see she wasn't the same.  
"Darien, Sailor Scouts, Richie, I regret to inform you but Serena has left the building." Serena changed before their eyes and soon someone else was standing there. Damon also changed. They both bore the same black moon on their foreheads. "You may call me Pearl, and I am sorry to say but only two of us are walking out of here alive and I can tell you it won't be any of you."  
"You! You did this to her!" Lita charged at Diamond but he merely blasted a wave of energy at her that knocked her off her feet.  
"She came to me of her own free will. There is nothing forceful about this arrangement."  
"Guys we gotta fight her. She isn't going to listen. I just hope she can forgive us later." Mina hated the thought of having to fight her best friend.  
"Oh a fight! I think that would be just great. Then I can get rid of you four for good and our plan will finally work. Too bad the crystals didn't work, I was so trying not to kill you." Pearl produced five daggers in her left and just stood there tapping her foot. "Well? Are you going to transform or do I take you out as is?" The four girls were soon replaced by the four Sailor scouts with Tuxedo Mask in the back guarding Richie.  
Pearl just stood there as attack after attack she avoided every single shot. Finally when she grew bored of it she let the daggers fly and they landed in each of the girls shadow before they were hit by a large dose of negative energy. Diamond watched from the back ever ready should Pearl need his assistance. From any onlookers point of view it looked like Pearl was winning until Diamond saw a rose being aim right for her throwing arm. Without thinking he put himself in the way and Pearl turned around at his out cry. "Diamond! Tuxedo you are going to pay for that one." Pearl stood in front of the fallen form of Diamond when she noticed all of the scouts had gotten up and were cornering her. She knew she had no chance of beating them while watching Diamond too so she decided to let them win this one, there would be other battles. "I guess this is a draw then. I will have to take a rain check on this victory though. But be assured I will finish you all off." Pearl took Diamond's hand and soon both of them were gone into thin air.  
"Where did she go?" Rei was looking in every direction. Serena was no where to be seen. Ami took out her computer and started to search the area.  
"Mars, I can't find her anywhere in Tokyo."  
"That is because she isn't here. She isn't even in this time."  
"What do you mean Richie?"  
"I finally know who Damon really was. He is Prince Diamond of the Nega-moon. He is the reason I came back here. In about 1000 years the Earth is put under attack by Diamond and his Nega-moon clan. About that same time Dad was captured on one of the planets during a diplomatic trip. We don't know what happened to him all we know is that he can't be found. Mom figured Diamond's next move would be to go after her younger self so she sent me here to watch her and to make sure Dad is safe."  
"What do you mean make sure your Dad is safe?" Rei was confused by all this.  
"My father as I know him doesn't exist yet. And he won't unless we get Serena back to her normal self."  
"How do we help then?" Lita had detransformed a while ago and was sitting on the grass.  
"You all have to go to the future. Maybe there you will be able to stop Diamond and save Serena."  
"But how are we supposed to get to the future? Richie it isn't like we can get a bus to it."  
"I have a way. Meet me here tomorrow at Dawn." 


	11. Chapter 11

I'm doing three new chapters on here to catch with what I wrote this summer. A new update won't be for a few weeks. Hopefully this will keep you busy. And as always, I don't own Sailor Moon and all that Jazz. ~Inesita~  
  
________________________________________________________________ Pearl warped into their room and placed Diamond on the bed. The rose had been removed earlier but the wound was still very open. Placing her hands over the wound near his heart she concentrated the small part of her lunar energy into her hands until the wound started to heal of its own accord. It confused her as to why the two powers coexisted but she didn't ask in moments like this. As soon as she was certain he wasn't going to loose any more blood she let her tired body collapse next to his. Using her lunar powers took a lot out of her. It wasn't until hours later that she was awoken by insistent knocking from the door. Pearl got up and made sure that she didn't look too disheveled before she opened the door to a very worried Sapphire. "He is fine Sapphire just sleeping. You can come in if you want."  
"What happened? I heard he was wounded?"  
"That idiot Tuxedo tried to stop me by sending a rose at my throwing arm. Diamond got in the way of the rose and it got him near the heart. I was able to stop the bleeding but he is going to be out for a day at least. I had to use my lunar energy and it isn't exactly compatible with Nega-moon energy." Pearl patted Sapphire's shoulder. He cared for his brother so much. "You stay with him for a while I am going to take a walk."  
Pearl wandered the halls of the palace and brooded over the outcome of the battle. Things had gotten too close at the end. She was going to have to use a different method to stop these scouts.  
"Why if it isn't the little failure." Pearl turned around to find Emerald gloating. "I heard about your little accident. It isn't good press to injure the Prince. You never know who you will insult."  
"Why Emerald, who said he was in any danger. As we speak he is sleeping comfortably. Unlike you I don't let my allies die."  
"Strong words for someone who can't even usurp her own friends."  
"Ex-friends Emerald. I would remember that if I were you, I wouldn't want to get on that list if I were you."  
"You will loose and then I will take Diamond as it should have been before you came." Pearl held back her anger. Emerald was becoming a nuisance. Thinking better of a confrontation she merely walked away. "Oh, so you run now. Run you little witch. Your day will come soon!"  
"No Emerald your day is coming. I can promise that!" Pearl warped out of the hall before Emerald could retaliate.  
  
Back in Tokyo Richie was waiting at the pier for the others to show up. Around his neck was a small key. True their word all five of them showed up around dawn and were all transformed.  
"You guys ready? It is kinda going to be a bumpy ride."  
"If it is to save Serena lets go for it! I can't wait to get my hands on that slime ball Diamond!" Jupiter hit her fist into her palm. Richie took the key from around his neck and raised it above his head. Pretty soon a ring of clouds formed over his head and then a flash of light. When it passed they were no longer on the pier but standing in front of a huge door and surrounded by fog.  
"Pluto where are you! I have come with friends to help my parents." Out of the mist a Sailor scout dressed in a green and purple uniform came out.  
"Welcome back Prince Rhond. I have been expecting you."  
"We wish to go to Crystal Tokyo. Serena is there we are trying to save her."  
"I know. I saw her come through here. I can give you all safe passage but remember to stay on task. It is very easy to get lost in the time stream." Pluto raised her key shaped staff to the door and slowly they opened. "Good Luck Scouts."  
  
The scouts found themselves in a crystal garden when the doors behind them closed and disappeared. The sky was dark and ominous, the only source of light was a bright forcefield that surrounded the garden and the tall crystal tower in front of them. Richie placed the key back under his shirt and turned around to see all of the scouts and Tuxedo staring around in confusion. "Well, this is home. Welcome to Crystal Tokyo." Just as he finished his welcome a petite girl with long silver hair came crashing into Richie sending him and the girl to the ground.  
"Rhond, your back!!" the girl was hugging Rhond fiercely. The scouts just stared at the girl. Her hair was in the same style as Serena when she was Princess Serenity but silver white and she was wearing the same kind of dress. Her eyes were blue-grey and the moon symbol was very clear on her forehead. Before anyone could ask a question an even smaller blonde came running too and soon all three of them were on the ground.  
"Ronny! Ronny!!"  
After those few awkward moments Richie was able to pull both girls up and almost laughed at their faces. All of them were lost. "I would like you to meet my sisters. This is Princess Selene and Princess Usagi." Both girl curtsied but it was obvious that little Usagi who was no more than four was still a little clumsy on her feet. Both girls were in similar dresses and similar hair styles except Usagi had cones instead of buns and her eyes were bright blue. She looked the most like Serena.  
"Well, if we are going to find my mother we had better get inside."  
The group followed Richie, no Prince Rhond and his sisters through crystal halls that glittered with magic. On the walls pictures of the children and their mother decked the halls as well as very impressive works of art. Except for them it seemed no one was left in the castle their footstep echoed through out the halls. When they finally reached a large set of doors the doors opened of their own accord and the girls ran in ahead of Rhond. The scouts entered to find them hugging a women sitting on the throne but what took their breath away was who she was. It was Serena but much older. On her head she wore a crown tiara and even her air was different. She reminded them more of Princess Serenity than Serena. The Queen's eyes lit up at the sight of her son and she welcomed him back with open arms. But when she went to give him a kiss on the cheek he shied away like any normal boy.  
"Welcome to Crystal Tokyo Scouts. I am Neo-Queen Serenity. I see that my son has brought you here with good reason. Things have gone terribly wrong." 


	12. Chapter 12

Hi again, Here is another update. I hope you like it. I love the reviews keep them coming :-D. Oh and standard disclaimer.I don't own Sailor moon. ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Back at the Nega-moon palace Diamond had finally awoken from his long rest. The wound was practically gone and all of his energy was returning. Pearl was lying in the bed next to him completely absorbed in his cuddling. Hours before Sapphire had found her shortly after her fight with Emerald to tell her Diamond had woken up and she had not left his side once. Diamond for his part was still puzzled as to how he survived. According to his memory the wound had been fatal. Diamond looked at his chest and saw the bandage and could only wonder what kind of magic was at hand here.  
It had to be close to five o'clock when Diamond was awoken from his sleep. It seemed they had both dozed off because Pearl was sleeping contently in his arms. He hated to wake her up but he doubted the person on the other side was going to wait. Diamond leaned down and started to lightly blow in her ear until Pearl started fidgeting in her sleep. Diamond tried not to laugh out loud but she made a very cute picture like this. Finally after this torture lasted a while Diamond could see a pair of blue eyes peeking up at him from under the cascades of blonde hair.  
"This had better be good, I was having a great dream."  
"We have a visitor Pearl. I thought you would like to fix yourself up." Pearl pulled herself out of bed and shook out her hair. When she was done everything was back to normal except this time she was wearing black pants, heeled boots and a silver top that slipped off the shoulders. Diamond wondered what else she had learned while he was sleeping. With a quick smile Pearl walked to the door and opened it to find Sapphire standing there.  
"Hello Pearl. I didn't wake you two did I?"  
"Nah, I had to get up soon anyway. You can come in Sapphire." Pearl motioned for him to come in and as he took the seat next to the bed Pearl made sure no one was ease dropping before she closed the door.  
"I came to talk to you about a new plan. The force field is still up Pearl."  
"I know. I was so close and then it all fell apart at the end. I should have enchanted Richie too."  
"You can't blame yourself because he is a smart kid, annoying yes but smart as well. We will just have to come up with another plan."  
"As long as Serenity has her Silver crystal we don't have a chance. Even if we had weakened the force field that crystal could destroy us." As the boys continued to talk Pearl felt a surge of power inside of her and she realized the dormant silver crystal was acting up again. The only time it acted up was when the scouts were around but she left them in the past. Pearl pushed this to the back of her mind figuring it was just the scouts of future reacting to it and then she realized a plan. Without the silver moon crystal Neo-Queen Serenity would be powerless. True using the silver crystal's powers weakened her but as long as she kept it locked up inside of her body the negative energy kept it dormant but what if?  
"Diamond, Sapphire. What if we were able to get the crystal then we could take over theoretically speaking of course."  
"Of course Pearl but who could get it? Diamond is still injured and not full strength and like you said no negative energy can pass through that force field."  
"True true but I found out something about my powers. My silver crystal is locked up inside of me and at times I can use it like I did with Diamond."  
Diamond touched the bandage and then looked at Pearl. How much had she risked in saving him? Negative energy and lunar energy were complete opposites. It had to tear her apart in side every time she used it. "Pearl, it is too dangerous. You could kill yourself."  
"I know, but it is a risk I am willing to take."  
"We should council with Wiseman. Sapphire get my coat." Pearl watched as Diamond got dressed and tried to figure out a way to tell him about Wiseman. Something told her he wasn't to be trusted.  
"Diamond not quite yet. I think we should do this mission in secret. I don't mean to disrespect Wiseman but there is something about him that I don't trust. After I get the crystal you can tell him about the plan."  
"But Pearl he is our advisor."  
"Look at the track record Diamond. Every time we have gave him detailed plans about our missions they have all failed somehow. Sapphire had to fill me in on the other missions but just with my last one I saw that the crystal he gave me wasn't fully potent. If it was I could have defeated the scouts. Let me at least prove myself right or wrong." Diamond saw she was sincere and at looking at his brother he could see both of them harbored similar doubts. He feared loosing her but what if she was right? Reluctantly he agreed to her idea and he held back any objections until both Sapphire and Pearl had left for the Palace. Why would Wiseman be destroying their missions? Wiseman watched the meeting through his magic ball and cursed his luck. Pearl was getting too close to the truth. If she could turn Diamond against him then his master would never be free. Switching the scene in the ball to Emerald he could see her pacing her room in obvious anger. Perhaps he could get rid of Pearl indirectly. The jealousy that Emerald harbored was immense and just a little nudge might make her blind to her rage and his unwitting pawn. His plan was fool proof and if it worked he could get rid of two birds with one stone. Wiseman allowed himself to orb to Emerald's room to find her tearing apart a picture of Pearl. "Lady Emerald, might I have a word with you?" "Wiseman! Of course." Wiseman laughed inwardly. Her rage was immense and coming off of her in dark waves.  
"It is about Pearl. I fear she is trying to lead our Prince away from our goals. As we speak she has convinced him to let her go on a secret mission who knows what she is planning."  
"Damn her! Wiseman I completely agree with you. She has to be stopped."  
"I have always seen you as his rightful queen. Perhaps with my guidance we can place you where you belong." Emerald's eyes glittered in power lust. To finally be able to get rid of that witch and get Diamond back, she would kill for that!  
"That is exactly what must be done Emerald, Pearl must die and I know the perfect time."  
"When? When will she be weakest?"  
"Upon her return to the palace she will. Wait for her in the throne room."  
  
Pearl and Sapphire warped to one of the empty buildings near the palace and Sapphire could only look on with fear. He respected Pearl's courage but if she died Diamond would never forgive him for letting her die. Pearl cleaned off her skirt and out of thin air pulled out a small pen. "Disguise pen, turn me into a Crystal Tokyo survivor!" Before him Pearl was replaced by a girl of 15 or so. Her blonde hair was now auburn and wavy and her eyes were ivy green. She didn't look like herself at all but yet he could see the transformation was already taking a toll on her.  
"Are you sure you remember where I told you to go?"  
"Yes Sapphire I remember. Relax I will be back in no time. I can warp out as soon as I am done."  
"Please come back safe, Diamond won't forgive me otherwise." With a nod Sapphire watched as she walked into the force field and he could make her out on the other side waving. He just hoped she found the crystal soon. Her body was fighting the lunar energy and he wouldn't be able to help her if she passed out in the palace.  
Pearl found herself in one of the smaller gardens and she breathed in the sweet smell of lunar and earth flowers. The palace and it's grounds was an absolute masterpiece, too bad it was going to get scratched up before it was theirs. Making her way toward the end of the garden she found a set of large crystal doors that seemed to be the entrance to the palace. Pearl was just about to enter them when a small girl with blonde hair ran out of the garden and hit her in the ankles. Both Pearl and this girl ended up on the ground and Pearl helped the little girl back to her feet. "Who are you?" The little girl picked up her head and took her bruised thumb out of her mouth. The moon insignia on her fore head and hairstyle left little doubt in Pearl's mind whose this child was.  
"Pincess Usagi. I got lost can you help me? Do you know where your mommy is? I need her help." The little angel bobbed her head in a yes motion and Pearl almost laughed with joy. This sure was a sweet kid. Too bad she wasn't Diamond's and her child.  
"What is your name? Mommy told me not to speak to strangers."  
"You can call me Lily. See we aren't strangers anymore are we Usa?" Taking the little girls hand Pearl was soon walking through hall after hall of pure clear crystal. The closer they got to the throne room it seemed the stronger the silver crystal became in her and she held it back with an iron will. She knew if she didn't get out soon she was going to pass out but she bit down on the pain and kept walking. Finally they made it to a pair of ornate doors that bore the moon insignia and Little Usagi pressed on the door lightly to get it open. The sight that greeted Pearl was one of amazement. Not only was the Queen and all her children there but so were the scouts from the past. So it was them that the crystal was reacting to! Pearl curtsied to the queen and in her tattered rags she looked the part of the struggling refugee. "Your Highness.I beg your pardon but I am seeking shelter." As Pearl bowed she spied the silver crystal sitting on the pedestal next to the throne.  
"Scouts, please help her! Pray tell what is your name?" The scouts helped the very weak Pearl sit down at one of the small tables and just being able to sit was a big help.  
"My name is Lily Weston. My family died in the attack and I have been in hiding since. When I heard the fire stop I came here as soon as I could. Please say you will give me asylum."  
"Of course I will. Scouts I am afraid we will have to resume this meeting later. Until then since I have no servants left can you help me with this girl?"  
"Of course your Highness. Mina and I will see to finding her a room. Lita and Amy can get her some food."  
"Serenity, if you wish I can take the children upstairs."  
"Thank you Darien that would be a big help." Serenity turned to Pearl and put a motherly hand on her shoulder. "We will be back soon. I want you to rest now. You are safe within these walls."  
"Thank you your Highness." When everyone was finally out of the room Pearl pulled herself out of the chair and looked around the room. There was no visible sign of devices to protect the crystal but then she remembered only a member of the royal family could hold it. She hoped it was enough. Pearl was beyond weak when she realized she could hardly walk. Holding on to chairs and tables she slowly made her way to the throne and the crystal. Sweat was pouring off of her face when she finally made it to the throne and collapsed in the seat. The crystal inside of her was beating furiously with power as she got closer as was the one next to her. It was torture for her. Taking a deep breath she extended her hand and let the crystal inside of her finally come out, a scream erupted out of her throat at the pain she couldn't hide anymore. By the time she had her crystal out she could see it was tinged black from her own negative energy. Concentrating on the other crystal she used hers to pull the other one into her and before her eyes she could see the two crystals melding together. Pearl was so caught up in her task she never noticed Darien walking in until it was too late.  
"What the heck! What are you doing?!" Pearl looked up with a lazy grin as the crystals finally merged and the bright flash of power blinded the room. While Darien was still rubbing the stars from his eyes she took the crystals back into herself let the disguise start to slip. By the time Darien could see straight Pearl was sitting on the throne back to her normal yet weaker self. As soon as she took back her normal form and power her powers came back almost instantly. "You! What did you do with the Silver crystal!"  
"Wouldn't you like to know Darien. Too bad you aren't going to live long enough to find out." Pearl formed a black dagger and filled it with negative energy "This is for Diamond." Just as she was about to send it at Darien the door burst open to all of the scouts fully transformed. Neo- Queen Serenity was in back with a look of total shock on her face.  
"One on six.oh I mean five. Poor Serenity is just helpless now." Pearl laughed out loud and then smiled before she warped out. Her voice lingered behind. "Good luck Serenity you are going to need it!" Serenity walked over to where the crystal used to be and collapsed. It was gone. 


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, I hope you all Like it ( and once again..I sadly do not own Sailor moon. _______________________________________________________________  
  
Pearl managed to warp herself out of the palace but when she materialized next to Sapphire she was very weak. Sapphire quickly caught her and placed her on one of the chairs in the room. Pearl was pale and teetering on the edge of consciousness. "Pearl you need to get back, you look horrible. I told you to get out fast."  
"Ya ya, but at least I got it. Right here." Pearl patted her chest and tried to fight off sleep. "I need a power boost Sapphire I can't get back to the palace."  
"Don't worry, I will get you there." Sapphire took Pearl in his arms and soon they were warping back into the nega-moon palace. The place was so full of negative energy that as soon as they got there Pearl started to pep up but she still had a long way to go. Sapphire was able to get her to her room and as soon as he knew she was in bed he went off to find his brother who wasn't in bed as he should have been.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity slumped in her throne as despair took hold of her. How could this have happened she didn't remember any of this from her past! The scouts were looking through out the palace but Serenity knew that the crystal was gone now and she wasn't going to see it any time soon. As if on cue she heard the Scouts and Tuxedo returning to the throne room all of them with long faces. Mars and Venus both walked up to Serenity and tried to talk to her but she didn't want to talk to anyone just yet. She didn't want to start an argument and she had to tell them the truth about Diamond and Pearl.  
"Scouts you came to be before and asked me how to save Serena, well I have something to tell you but you aren't going to like it. Serena as you all knew her is gone. I remember when I was her and Pearl I wanted it as much as I wanted to save the Earth before. She is the only one that can decide where she wants to be I know you are going to hate me on this but you have to give her time. She does love Diamond and that is not going to change. You just have to believe me that she will come back to you all. You just have to believe."  
  
Pearl tossed and turned in her sleep. Her head was pounding and her own body was fighting against itself to rid itself of the two crystals or destroy them. A persistent knocking sound dug into her mind bit by bit and Pearl pulled herself to consciousness when she realized she was in her room. Getting up this time was harder but she made it up and changed into her pants outfit before making her way to the door. In the door way Petz was getting ready to knock again. Her and Sapphire were dating it seemed and Pearl had liked her from the start.  
"What is it Petz? How long have I been out?"  
"A few hours at least. Wiseman said that Diamond was waiting for you in the throne room so I came to get you."  
"I will be down in a minute. Thanks." Pearl closed the door and walked to her mirror. She had shadows under her eyes and she looked horrible. Pearl looked for the small black crystal she had made and allowed its power to go into her and slowly she started to look normal. She wasn't full strength but at least she wouldn't make Diamond worry. Placing the crystal around her neck she decided to walk to the throne room. The halls were more silent than usual. Her steps echoed on the black walls and Pearl could feel that something was wrong.  
As she approached the throne room she made sure the crystal was under her shirt and she listened for any sound of activity from Diamond. Pearl heard silence on the other side of the doors and was starting to wonder what was going on. Just as she walked in a blast of black lighting hit the wall next to her and Pearl turned to the corner to find Emerald standing there with a smug grin on her face, her fan was fanned out in front of her and humming with energy.  
"Well hello there Pearl it was so nice of you to come."  
"Where is Diamond?"  
"He sadly can't make this little meeting." Without a warning Emerald sent another attack at Pearl and she was just able to dodge it before it grazed her shoulder. What had gotten into Emerald was she looking for a death wish?! Pearl had landed on her backside and in the hand behind her she made four daggers and warped them to opposite sides of the room while one was in plain view for Emerald to see. If she wanted a fight she was going to get one. "Oh I see we are still weak from that little excursion. Isn't it true that when you use the silver crystal you are weak for days."  
"Your source of information must be wrong because I have never felt better!" Emerald just looked at Pearl with eyes hazed with anger.  
"You are lying Pearl. I can sense your powers failing. It is only a matter of time till you can't fight me anymore."  
"That is what you think.." Pearl released the power from her daggers and then threw the one she had at Emerald. Just as she expected Emerald tried to dodge it and went right into the range of the other four. Four ropes of black energy shot out at Emerald and held her to her spot. Pulling her self up Pearl held back the wave of dizziness that little trick cost her and stood up straight. Holding her hands out in front of her she formed a ball of negative energy traced with moon energy and sent it directly at Emerald. The screams echoed through the throne room until Pearl stopped her attack. Emerald slumped to the floor in obvious pain and Pearl went to lean on one of the pillars. The only reason she was still standing was because of her hidden crystal. A peel of laughter filled the room and Pearl looked up to find Emerald bruised but standing.  
"So it seems you are weak! You just made this so easy for me." Pearl used what little power she had left to place a barrier around her hoping to deflect any damage but she knew it was a slim chance. She was too weak to be fighting now. Gritting her teeth and holding her stance Pearl waited for the blow but it never came. Pearl opened her eyes and as her vision cleared she saw Diamond standing between her and Emerald. A look of pure shock was on Emerald's face. "Your..Highness..!"  
"Emerald what are you doing!! I demand to know!"  
"It's all her fault!"  
Pearl started to fall to the ground and she was grasping her chest. The little skirmish with Emerald had left her beyond weak and the two crystals inside of her were beating with energy. It felt like her chest was going to explode. Before the one crystal was just weak enough that the negative energy could keep it at bay but the two of them was pushing it. Unless she was at full power she wouldn't much use for anyone. The world was slowly becoming hazy to Pearl and she could just make out Diamond banishing Emerald to her quarters. In her dazed dream Pearl could feel two strong arms carrying her and placing her on a small bed. Finally giving into her fatigue Pearl let her eyes close.  
Diamond placed Pearl on the small bed of black crystal and watched as the black waves of energy started to move over her. Emerald had finally lost it attacking Pearl like this. Checking to make sure his bandages weren't harmed Diamond took the seat next to Pearl's sleeping form and tried to understand how something like this could happen. Soon after Sapphire and Pearl had left for the palace Wiseman had called him for some all important meeting. By the time he had arrived at the throne room he was told Wiseman was in his personal chambers, when he got there it was another location. Hours later he finally found Wiseman only to find out he had nothing to say at all and that he had been wrongly informed.  
On his way back to his room Sapphire finally found him and told him about their mission. As soon as he heard Pearl's condition he warped himself to the room only to find the bed empty. Both Sapphire and himself searched through out the palace till finally they found Petz. She informed them that Wiseman said Diamond wanted to see her in the throne room. All Diamond remembered was running to the throne room and finding Emerald getting ready to kill Pearl. The rage he felt at that moment was worse than any natural disaster. Pearl was so weak she didn't even recognize him when he took her in his arms and brought her here. What if Sapphire and her were right? But if they were why was Emerald acting like this? 


	14. Chapter 14

For both parties the next week went by extremely slow. At the Crystal Palace the scouts were helping to fortify the grounds and find survivors in the wreckage of the city. The memory of Pearl in the throne room rocked them to the core along with cryptic truth told by the Queen. Darien tried to hide his feelings on the matter but the girls could see it was tearing him up inside seeing he was still very much in love with her. Without the crystal in the Queen's hands protection of the palace and family became even more of a priority. The younger scouts helped their older counter parts with the barrier and did as much as they could to help but they knew it was barely enough.  
Mina was sitting in one of the small family gardens deep in thought when little Usagi came up and pulled herself up onto the bench next to her. With her small little hands she tried to mimic Mina's position of cradling her head in her hands but every time she tried her blonde hair would fall in her face and she would have to start over. Mina didn't fail to notice this and a smile crept to her lips. Usagi was so deep into her task Mina almost laughed when she finally got it and looked to Mina to see if she got it right and then gave up when she saw Mina was no longer doing it. "Hi Usa, does your mom know you are out here?" Usagi shook her head and took out a small red lollipop and started to suck on it happily. Mina envied her child innocence, she had no idea the magnitude of wrong going on around her. Patting the girl on the head she got up and saw those clear blue eyes following her around the garden. "You want to play Usa? I know some really cool games."  
"Can Selene play too?"  
"Of course. Why don't you go and get her and then we will play in the garden for a little bit." Usagi put away her candy and soon she was running to the palace pigtails flying behind her yelling at the top of her lungs for her sister.  
  
It had taken a good four days but finally Pearl was back to her normal self. By Petz's strict orders she was not to leave bed and she happily gave in to the treatments from everyone. Diamond had taken another room temporarily until she was fully well but he visited her often and that was one of the few bright points in her day. After that fight with Emerald she had to take energy directly from the black crystal to heal herself completely. The two silver crystals were trying double hard to purge her but she was finally able to control them and she felt twice as strong. Diamond forbade her to ever use moon energy again and seeing the look of worry on his face made her promise everything. Emerald kept to herself and didn't bother the rest of the clan. She was still broading over her failure to beat Pearl and had convinced herself Diamond had been bewitched by the girl.  
Wiseman sat in his private quarters laughing to himself as he beheld his finest creation. He knew that Sapphire questioned his motives but the little attack by Emerald had temporarily shifted Diamond and Pearl's attention on Emerald. The pieces were all in place it would soon be time for him to divide and conquer. As if on cue Wiseman felt Emerald enter the room and he quickly hid his surprise. Emerald may have physically healed but emotionally she was just as angry and teetering on the edge of insanity. Wiseman chuckled to himself, it was time to begin. "Emerald it is time for you to finally take your place as Queen and I have just the thing you need."  
Sapphire had left Diamond and Pearl to their conversation and was searching the palace for Petz, he hadn't seen her in a few days and he missed her. First he checked her rooms and then the meeting areas but she was no where in site. Even her sisters didn't know where she was and Birdie hinted at the fact that Wiseman might have needed her. Sapphire walked briskly to Wiseman's room to over hear Emerald's annoying laughter ringing through the halls. Curiosity got the better of him and he hid in the shadows to watch the scene. Emerald had a crown of black crystal on her head and she was decked out in a black gown. She looked much the part of a Queen. Sapphire watched her swear an oath of vengeance against Pearl before the black energy started to surround her and cloud her form. Sapphire could hear her screams and Wiseman's laughter as she started to change and soon she was a huge black dragon with a large black crystal on her forehead. Wiseman's voice rattled orders and soon the thing that was Emerald disappeared and started its walk to the crystal palace. "Finally, power will be mine!" Sapphire looked on in horror as Wiseman congratulated himself and then warped himself out of the room. Pearl was right all along!  
Sapphire ran as fast as he could to his brother and was out of breath when the door was opened by a smiling Pearl. Upon seeing his state Pearl pulled him in the room and made him sit on the bed. "What happened?"  
"Emerald.Dragon.Crystal palace.." Sapphire gasped for air.  
"Brother say that again in a complete sentence."  
"Emerald has been changed into a huge dragon and on her way to the crystal palace to destroy Neo-Queen Serenity and then Pearl!"  
"Oh no. Diamond we have to do something. She hates my guts she will not hesitate to kill me."  
"Fine I will go, I will try to reason with her."  
"No you are still wounded. I can go with Sapphire. I promise to not use moon magic."  
"Diamond she is right. She is strong enough as is. I request thought to stay here. I want to make sure she can't attack us."  
"Fine, get to work. I will be in the throne room." 


	15. Chapter 15

At the Crystal Palace Mina hit the ground laughing as Selene tagged her and lost her balance. For the last few hours the girls had been playing hide and seek with Mina and for the first time since the attacks started everything seemed back to normal. Mina helped Selene to get up and noticed that Usagi was no where to be seen. "Do you think you sister still thinks I am hiding?"  
"Probably, she always makes me look for her in the hardest places. Come on I will show you!" Selene ran towards the center of the small garden and stopped when she saw her sister kneeling by the fountain looking in the water. "Did you loose your candy Usa?"  
"No, look. The water is acting funny." Mina and Selene walked to the fountain to see the once serene surface rippling in intervals. What could make the water do that? Mina didn't like to deafening silence that came over the city and ushered the girls inside. When Mina got the kids to their room she found the others in the observation room looking at a hologram screen.  
"What is going on?"  
"Something is coming towards the palace, I sense a huge amount of negative energy. Could the Nega-moon be trying an attack Serenity?" Neo- Queen Serenity looked to Rei and then back at the hologram. She knew exactly what that was.  
"That is a very troubled soul. You have to stop it before it reaches the palace and breaks through the force field."  
"We will your Highness." Darien made a formal bow and then shot up his head when they all heard Rhond in the room.  
"I want to go too!"  
"No Rhond, I need you here to protect your sisters."  
"As you wish Mom. Please be careful scouts." Rhond had taken back his moon birthmark and was attired in a royal outfit. He looked completely different from the Richie they had gotten to know.  
"We will, we can guarantee that. Scouts, time for action!" Following Mina's cue all four girls and Darien changed to their scout forms and were soon running through the palace to the remains of the city. When they reached the rubble the saw the huge dragon standing near to their area. "Mercury, do we even have a chance without Sailor Moon?" Amy took out her small computer and started to enter data. When she was done she removed her visor and looked at her companions.  
"Good news is we have enough power to overcome that thing but I couldn't find a weak spot."  
"Damn, I guess we have to start somewhere. Everyone ready?" Everyone agreed with a nod and they started to head towards the monster. They were so concentrated on their task at hand they didn't notice Pearl hovering above them until she shot a beam of black energy in front of them to get their attention.  
"Finally! I was starting to think you were all zombies or something."  
"Pearl, have you come to finish your job?" Mars barely got the sentence at without feeling the pain of the statement herself.  
"No, I have come to offer a temporary truce. You see that dragon over there?"  
"What kind of trick are you trying to pull?"  
"Honestly Jupiter no trick." Pearl put her hands up in front of her and let herself go down to ground level. "That thing "was" Emerald. We don't know why but she turned into that thing and her only purpose in life now is to see Neo-Queen Serenity and me dead. I tried to fight her myself but sadly I wasn't able to get her guard down."  
"What do you want from us?"  
"Hello there Tuxedo! I want you to distract her so I can stop her. I do know her weak spot, that crystal on her head. If I can destroy that then Emerald should get back to normal. And in return for your help I promise not to kill you after she is defeated."  
"So, this is a kill or be killed situation."  
"I guess you could say so. That is the beauty of having the upper hand." Pearl's smug grin was driving them crazy and Jupiter reacted. Before Jupiter could land a punch Pearl jumped up into the air and formed a ball of black energy. "Do we have a deal or not? If you all feel as Jupiter does I can end this quickly for all of you."  
"No, we have a deal. You are still our Princess even though you are trying to kill us." Venus's words hit some deep hidden part of Pearl's mind. They still were loyal to her after all this?  
"Good, we had better be on our guard then because here she comes." Over the hill the dragon came into view and after it scanned over the scouts it stopped in its tracks when it saw Pearl hovering. "Hello Emerald, quite nice to see you again. Are you still upset with me?" The dragon's only response was to send black fire right at Pearl. Pearl warped to a new place and just shrugged her shoulders to the scouts. "See she hates my guts!"  
"Scouts, you know what we have to do."  
"Right Venus!" Soon their four attacks were bombarding the dragon and its attention was drawn to the four scouts. The attacks themselves seemed to bounce right off of the monster as if no damage at all was being inflicted. While they were attacking Emerald Pearl could feel Tuxedo's gaze digging into her back. She felt regret come over her for what she had done to him but she remember all of the things he had done to her and pushed back those feelings. Her future was with Diamond now. She couldn't regret her past anymore. Turning around she saw him jump at her actions. Pearl descended down to his level and stood in front of him hands on her hips.  
"See something you like?"  
"Why Ser."  
"Uh-uh, Pearl. You should know the answer to that one Darien. Just remember this for future reference. You don't know what you have until you loose it."  
"I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"It is too late Tuxedo. I have made my decisions and you have to do the same. Now if you don't mind I have a promise to keep." Pearl could see Tuxedo was in obvious pain and she tried to ignore it as she turned around and disappeared from the spot. Pearl had warped to right behind Emeralds head and held a long thin sword in her hand. "Emerald! I said your day would come, well here it is!" When the dragon turned around at the statement Pearl drove the sword right into the crystal in her head. The huge amount of black energy hurled Pearl backwards for quite some distance before she was able to stop herself fully. The dragon disappeared and soon Emerald was standing there with a black gown and a black crystal crown. Surprisingly she had a smile on her face. As her body fell Pearl went to catch it and was utterly surprised when Emerald thanked her! The scouts backed away and soon Emerald was turned back into her normal form but Pearl knew she was dying.  
"Pearl, Thank you for saving me.I still hate you though."  
"Figured as much."  
"Give this to Wiseman for me." Emerald shot a weak blast of negative energy at Pearl before she let the darkness consume her. It was Emerald's last bit of energy and she had given it to Pearl. As her body disappeared Pearl let the pieces fall into place. Wiseman did this? Pearl shook out her hair and turned around to find all of the scouts around her.  
"Until next time then. Enjoy your short lease on life."  
"But you promised!" Mars came forward and grabbed Pearl by the shoulders. "You said you would give up trying to kill us!" Pearl shrugged the distraught Mars off and smiled as she disappeared.  
"I said I wouldn't kill you after I defeated Emerald. I never said I would stop trying."  
  
Pearl warped into the throne room to find Diamond sitting on the throne. He was staring at a half full wine glass, his eyes were clouded over with pain and sadness. Pearl saw someone completely opposite from the Diamond she had known all these weeks. He was Prince Diamond now and she knew that it was not time for pleasantries. Bowing to Diamond she never approached the throne. "Your Highness, I regret to tell you but."  
"I know." He never once looked up from his glass. "I felt her die.it couldn't be helped." Pearl's heart was breaking inside. How she wanted to console him then and there but she knew it was the wrong time.  
"If you need me I will be in my quarters your Highness." Pearl bowed before warping out of the room and ending up in her room. The once inviting bed was cold now and she didn't want to go into it remembering all of the happy memories. Today something had changed and she wanted it all to go back to the way it was. Avoiding the bed Pearl sat in one of the plush chairs and tried to let herself relax. She went over the entire day and tried to find out what could have gone wrong. Pearl was so deep in though she never noticed the small letter being slid under her door. Eventually Pearl cried herself to sleep wishing it was all a bad dream.  
  
Pearl woke up with a start at the sound of knocking and wiped the remaining tears and sleep from her eyes. She had not intended to fall asleep like that. Not even caring with her appearance she walked to the door and opened it to find Diamond standing there still with that blank stare. Opening the door wider she motioned for him to come in. The letter was pushed under a small table. "Your Highness." Diamond didn't even acknowledge her and just walked into the room and sat in the chair Pearl had just woke up in. Resigning to her limited choice she sat on the corner of the bed and faced Diamond. For a while neither one spoke, the silence was like a wall that had built between them.  
"I'm sorry." Diamond's whisper of statement shattered what little resolve Pearl had left and she held back some tears as she looked at him. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I promised you I would never hurt you and then I pushed you away."  
"People fight Diamond, what I did was wrong and I deserved it. I don't expect forgiveness from you. I know it is my fault Emerald is dead." Pearl was so ashamed of herself she couldn't look at Diamond anymore and she lowered her head. The warm touch of Diamond hands on hers made her look up to find Diamond kneeling on the ground in front of her. His eyes were imploring her for an answer to some unknown question. "I will respect any punishment you have willingly."  
"I couldn't bear the thought of loosing you. The pain I felt when Emerald died was horrible. I don't ever want to feel the pain of loosing you. You mean too much to me my Princess. For a while there I thought I had lost you. You were so distant when you came back." Pearl felt her own heart being pulled at his words. He thought she was mad at him! Taking his face in her hands she gave her sincerest smile.  
"You were worried about me seeing Darien too weren't you?"  
"Yes, jealousy. I know the past you two had and I was afraid you would go back to him."  
"Never in a million years. When I decided to stay with you it was forever. True a part of me will always care for him, that is inevitable but my heart belongs to you now."  
"Pearl, Princess Serenity, dear Serena.will you be by my side forever?"  
"Why Diamond, is this a proposal?" The sad look to his eyes faded and Pearl could see that they were full of emotion that he refused to say simply because he was a guy. Diamond tried to hide it with one of his charismatic grins.  
"What do you think?"  
"Diamond, you had my answer from the start. I want to stay like this forever." 


	16. Chapter 16

As always, I don't own sailor moon. *sigh*. I apologize for taking so long in getting these chapters out. College has not been kind to me. I promise I will have this done soon. ~Inesita~ _____________________________________________________________ Neo-Queen Serenity sat back and took in the news with some puzzlement. When the scouts had returned they had relayed to her that Pearl had shown up and defeated the monster with them. What was her younger self doing? Serenity could see this little game was taking its toll on the group that loved Serena so much. The worst of all was Darien. Serenity truly felt bad for him because she remembered how important their relationship was in the past before she had met her husband. She missed him so much, ever since he disappeared she spent lonely nights reliving all of their happy memories with the children. Where ever her husband was she hoped he was still alive. They had given so much up for their lives to be possible. A silent tear fell down her face and little Usagi who was sitting on her lap wiped it from her mommy's face. "Don't be sad Mommy." Serenity looked down at her youngest and her heart filled with love.  
"I am okay Usa, Mommy was just thinking about a happy memory."  
"What is that?"  
"The day I had all my children with me, the day you were born." Usagi smiled at her mother and gave her a big hug that Serenity loved. She prayed to herself that her children wouldn't have to go through the things she did.  
  
Diamond and Pearl finally made things up to each other and had decided that they would try not to fight or disagree but both knew that was not going to happen. They were two different people. The day after Emerald's demise Diamond wanted to avoid his duties and Pearl tried to accommodate him as much as she could. Sapphire said he would take care of things and Diamond was able to take some relief for the time being. As they were walking around the Palace Diamond was slowly starting to relax. They hadn't informed anyone of their engagement yet but they figured it would be much more fun to keep the secret to themselves for a short while longer.  
Sapphire wished the best for his brother as he watched him walk of with Pearl. He knew he probably wasn't going to see him anytime soon. With all of the courage he could muster he disappeared and headed to his new mission. He prayed they would understand.  
  
"Full house! I beat you this time." Diamond placed the cards on the table and looked to Pearl to find her merely smiling back with a big grin. "You're happy that I beat you?"  
"No, I just love the look on your face when you thought you won. I still beat you...royal flush!" Pearl placed out her cards and collected the stones from the table. They had been playing poker for hours now and Diamond was actually quite good at it. But Pearl still beat him as her pile of stones was evident. The day a guy beat her in poker would be the day.  
"I am going to get you one of these turns,...um... do you mind extending me a loan??" Pearl laughed to herself as she gave him half her pile. It was a good thing they weren't playing for real money he would have been broke by now. Just as Pearl was about to deal out another hand Wiseman appeared in the room. Pearl really couldn't stand the guy, didn't he see Diamond was taking a break? "Wiseman what is it?"  
"Your highness you are needed in the throne room. It is about your brother."  
"I will be there soon." Wiseman's image disappeared and Diamond turned to Pearl. "I guess our day got cut short. I will make it up to you."  
"Don't worry about it. I will bring these things back to our room and I will be in the throne room shortly, I love you." After kissing him on the cheek she warped out of the small meeting room.  
When she reached the room all of the stones in her hands fell to the ground when she materialized. Cursing to herself she got on hands and knees to pick them up. Five minutes later she had most of them back in the small jar when she noticed a few had gone under a small lamp table. Pearl stuck her hand under the table and felt an envelope under there along with the stones. This was confusing, where had this letter come from. It was addressed to her. Sitting on the floor she opened the letter and couldn't believe what was in it. How could he be so stupid!  
  
Pearl,  
If you are reading this I have decided to do something about Wiseman once and for all. I didn't tell you before but it was Wiseman who turned Emerald into that monster. He can't be trusted. All he wants is to destroy our hopes and dreams! Diamond just doesn't see this but I know you do. Perhaps it is because you are so new to this problem I don't know but you are the only person other than Petz whom I can trust. I have decided to stop him and the only way I see fit is to take away his source of power. The black crystal has a small core that controls it and I plan to remove it. In doing this I make myself a traitor to our cause but I hope you will understand and help my brother see the truth. For my safety as well as Diamond's I am hiding half of the core here at the palace for you to find. Keep it safe. With out it Wiseman will be helpless and his threat will be over.  
Look in my room, Family is very important to me....  
Sapphire  
  
Pearl hid the letter in her magic space and got up from the floor. What an idiot to do this. Wiseman was no one to be trifled with. She had to find a way to help him. Before heading to the throne room she went to Sapphires room and started to search the room. The piece wasn't anywhere and she started to wonder if he hadn't done it. Just as she was about to leave the room she saw a portrait on the wall of the Nega-moon royal family. Pearl dared to hope he hadn't been stupid and moved the painting but realized he had taken the core when she saw a glowing black crystal hidden behind the portrait. When she grabbed it she was blown over by pure negative energy. This was as pure of a crystal as you could get and if what Sapphire said was true not only would Wiseman be out of commission but the whole palace as well.  
After hiding the crystal Pearl went to the throne room to find Diamond sitting on his throne with a look of shock on his face mixed with betrayal. Wiseman was hovering in the center of the room and Pearl was sure he was laughing to himself. Diamond hardly stirred when Pearl entered the room and this time she didn't keep away from him. "What happened?"  
"How could he do this...to us..." Taking his balled up fist Pearl kneeled down so she was eyes level with him and tried to convey her love and support through her simple gesture of entwining her hand with his. She would tell him everything, she was avid about it.  
"Diamond, tell me what is wrong, how can I help?"  
"Pearl, Sapphire has stolen the core of the black crystal. He had betrayed us all. My own brother!"  
"I am sorry to give such sad news your highnesses but I saw him myself. He was reaching into the core when I went to check on the crystal. He ran before I could confront him."  
Ran my foot, Wiseman what are you up to? Pearl bit back the statement and tried to keep calm. "Okay, so we have to come up with a plan. We will have to find him and get the core back and find out why he did this."  
"If your Highness will permit I have already found out when he has fled to. I can have a recovery team ready to go in a few hours. I have just enough power left to go there."  
"When did he go Wiseman?"  
"Tokyo, the late 20th century."  
"If you have as little power as you speak of perhaps you should only send a few people over. Diamond and I can go. The fewer the better and we know him. It will be easier to find him. What do you think Diamond? He does have a right to plead his case."  
"I can't think, I will trust you judgment."  
"Fine, Wiseman we will be going to the past. Please alert us to when the time gate will be ready the Prince and I shall be getting ready."  
"Your Highness the gate is ready now." Pearl cursed to herself at her luck. She wasn't going to be able to tell Diamond anything until they had left. At least Wiseman wasn't going so she still had a chance to save Sapphire. 


	17. Chapter 17

Pearl walked down the dock and breathed in the cool predawn air. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon. Willing it she let her outfit change to one of her outfits as Serena and her hair resumed its shorter length. It had been weeks since she had been in the 20th century yet it was only a mere ten hours since she had last been in this time. Diamond had also reverted back to Damon but the look of betrayal and hurt still touched his features. Pearl wanted to ease his pain so much be she knew more was to come. "Damon are you ready?"  
"Yeah..., what am I going to do?"  
"We will find him, and when we do we will find out the truth. Let's go to your apartment. I can't go home yet so it will give us time to relax." Taking his hand Serena and Damon walked down the dock and disappeared into the morning fog.  
  
At Damon's apartment Serena watched as Damon paced back and forth across the room. They were stuck in the apartment until that night since Wiseman sent them a day earlier than they expected. On the way back to the apartment Serena had seen the other Damon and pulled Diamond in the corner just as their alter ego's met at the corner and walked down the street towards the park. They both knew Damon would not come back to the apartment so they decided to wait things out there. Serena had no idea how she was going to break the subject to Damon considering he believed Wiseman so fully.  
"You know you are going to ware a hole into that carpet if you keep doing that."  
"I want to find him. I hate being stuck here!"  
"We will find him. There are only so many places he can hide here, especially from us."  
"But why do this? Serena, it just doesn't make sense..." Serena palmed the letter and took a deep breath. It was now or never. Pulling all her courage in her she handed the letter to Damon. Damon looked down at the small letter and as he read he tried not to punch a hole through the wall. "This is Crazy!!! Wiseman a traitor!"  
"Damon, stop shouting! Yes Wiseman has played us all. When I got back to the palace after Emerald died I couldn't tell you but she said Wiseman turned her into that. I know Emerald hated me but she wasn't a liar."  
Damon sat on the sofa and ran his hands through his hair. He felt so completely lost. "That conversation we had earlier, you know Sapphire, you and I. This is what you were talking about, Wiseman ruining all our plans."  
"Yeah, I know this is a lot to comprehend but we have to stop him or else all our plans are doomed."  
"It is almost six, we should be back in the future by now. We need to find Sapphire."  
"Okay, let's split up and we will meet back here tomorrow. I should go home I don't want my parents to think I disappeared. When you find him just call me." Serena absent mindedly fixed a strand of hair that had fallen onto his face and let herself orb out of the apartment. It was hard to explain what it felt like to do that but it was a feeling of complete freedom for her. Materializing on the corner ally of her block Serena made sure she was wearing what she had on the last time her parents saw her and made her way slowly back to her home. As expected she couldn't feel Richie's presence in the house but another power caught her attention. As Serena entered the house she thanked whatever almighty force that was protecting her, Sapphire was sitting on the couch.  
"Oh Serena, I thought you were staying at Raye's house tonight?" Serena took off her jacket and placed it on the coat rack and regained her composure.  
"No Mom, I decided to come home early. School work and all that jazz."  
"That's fine dear. Your father has a guest in the living room. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."  
"Thank Mom." Irene walked back into the kitchen and Serena made her way into the living room. Sapphire was on the couch talking with her father and had a look of relief on his face when he saw her. "Hi Dad, is everything okay?"  
"Yes everything is fine dear. I'm just talking with Steven here."  
"I believe we've met Damon's brother right?"  
"Cousin actually, but we are as close as brothers. You're Serena."  
"Yeah, I met you a few weeks back at the summer fair. I had to run so I really didn't get to talk with you. Does Damon know you are here?"  
"No, I just came into the city. I heard Damon talking about his boss a lot and since he wasn't home I headed here."  
"Dad, I think mom wanted your help in the kitchen. I can take care of our guest."  
"Okay dear," Ken got up with what seemed more mechanical action and made his way upstairs not even looking at the kitchen door.  
"You didn't Serena...."  
"I had to. What are you doing here?! Do you know your brother is worried sick about you?"  
"I'd figured he'd be more likely in the mood to kill me rather than be worried."  
"I told him everything. I left him at his place to think it over. You can stay here the night and we'll clean up that wound of yours. I want to know everything that happened in the generator room and then we can work from there. Tomorrow we can go see Damon."  
"Serena, can you please get your father and tell him dinner is ready. I think he went to take a nap."  
"Okay Mom."  
"Did anyone else come with you?"  
"No, just Damon and I. Come on, we gotta get to dinner. We have all night to talk."  
  
Back in Crystal Tokyo the attack on the palace had all but come to a standstill. All the small ships and energy blasts had disappeared. The older scouts decided not to put down the force field just in case the attacks resumed but the younger scouts started to venture into the city. Lita and Raye were walking in the old arts district checking the remains for any clue as to why the attacks had stopped. By mid day they had searched most of the district but they hadn't found anything. All around them building were cracked and toppled, once glittering crystal walls were dull shells of a dead city. Lita sat on a fallen pile of rubble and held her head in her hands. "This is horrible Raye, how could things get this bad?"  
"On the bright side all that negative energy is gone. Crystal Tokyo can be brought back to life we have to get that crystal back though." Raye was about to sit down when both of them heard a small child's cry from behind them. Raye motioned towards one of the buildings and they made their way to a back entrance. Inside they saw a small family living out of the rubble. The father was holding a boy and the young mother was holding a very frightened girl, no more than four. "Shhh...it's okay Elisha."  
"Hello? Is everyone okay in here? We're friends, we are from the palace." Raye made her way in and slowly approached the family. "The attacks are over, we are bringing anyone we find to the palace. You'll be much safer there."  
"You're the Sailor Scouts aren't you." The father came forward and took Rei's hand. "If you are here, that must mean the attacks are through."  
  
With the two children in tow the group made it back to the Crystal Palace to find most of the children of the city and the princesses playing in the garden. Leaving the family to themselves Lita and Rei went into the palace to see if the other had made it back. Upon entering the throne room they found Pluto talking to the Queen with a very pensive look on her face.  
  
"Lita, Rei it's so good you made it back. Pluto has news for you. The others are here already."  
"What is it Pluto? What's so important that you left the gates of time?" Rei took a seat by the throne.  
"I came to tell you that Serena is no longer here. I felt her presence go through the gate of time a little while ago. I'm assuming she is going back to your present but I'm not sure. The timeline has changed so drastically."  
"What do you mean Pluto? What was supposed to happen."  
"In the original time line she was never seduced by Diamond. Her daughter went back to the past not Rhond. That daughter was never born though. You were right in your feelings my Prince, she was supposed to marry you. That was the plan Queen Serenity had laid out when she sent you all to Earth but now it's changed. All I know is that it will be explained to all of us soon why this happened. Neo-Queen Serenity, I think it would be best if they went back to their time now. It would be wise for Rhond to go back as well. I have a feeling he is going to play a major part in the final battle to come."  
"I agree. I only know this time line. I'm sorry Darien but even I don't know what will happen. All my memories from your time have become a haze. I think someone doesn't want me to remember how it will end up. All I can tell you all is that everything will work out for the best." Serenity rose from her throne and hugged Darien. "Know this, I did love you and I never meant to hurt you. It just wasn't our time."  
"Serenity it's okay. As long as I know you will be happy that is all that matters to me. I need to go and save my Serena now. Even if we don't have a future together I promised to always protect her and I don't plan on breaking that promise." Darien nodded to Pluto and she opened a door in the throne room. Giving Serenity a reassuring smile they all walked into the gate and disappeared as the light engulfed them. 


	18. Chapter 18

Back in Tokyo Serena and Sapphire were walking down the road towards Diamond's apartment. The night before Sapphire had told Serena all about how he was putting in the fake crystal when Wiseman caught him in the act and attempted to kill him. He had made it out in one piece even if he was wounded and made his way back to Tokyo of the 20th century. Using her negative energy supplied by the part of the core she possessed she was able to heal Sapphire and they were now on their way to Diamond's. It was time that they all sat down and figured out a way to stop Wiseman once and for all. He had warped their plans from day one.  
"How much farther do we have to go Serena."  
"Not that far, he lived on the other side of town so we have to catch the bus. I don't think its wise warping anywhere. Wiseman probably has someone trailing us."  
"Yeah, have you talked to Diamond yet?"  
"I sent him a telepathic message saying we were on our way over. He didn't say anything. I felt a lot of regret though."  
"I never wanted him to get hurt by this. I was doing this to make sure he had his dream at least. We weren't always like this you know. We used to live on the dark side of the moon during the silver millennium. That was when your mother ruled, it was a time of great peace or so I have been told. After the Negaverse attacked some survivors, my parents included, tried to make a life out of the dead moon but it was useless. By the time I was born the remaining citizens had formed clans and there was constantly fighting for what little life was left on the moon. That was when Wiseman came to us. He said without our Queen we were hopelessly lost but he offered to show us a way to channel our own emotions to survive. My parents and all the other clan leaders followed him blindly thinking he had the answer. They felt abandoned since Serenity was unable to send us to Earth as well. He taught us how to draw on the moons energy and with all our hatred for Serenity we made the first dark crystal."  
"You are all Lunarians?"  
"Yes, but our hatred twisted the power so much that the moon repelled us and was killing us with its attempt to purify us. By that time Diamond and I were barely 10 and Wiseman showed us Nemesis. We took was little we had and relocated wandering the universe searching for life. Wiseman took Diamond under his wing and became his personal tutor saying he showed the most potential. He made him into the man he is today. Centuries later we made our way back to Earth to find it alive and full of magic, that same magic we had once called home. Against Wiseman's wishes we went to your court and asked to be allowed to join you. You accepted and my brother was lost. He fell in love with you at that moment and he had to have you. We lived in peace for some time but you reap what you sow. We had spent so long harboring negative feelings that we couldn't fight it. A war broke out and in the end we were all banished to Nemesis again. Wiseman played off of Diamond's rage at loosing a home again and his obsession with you and that brought us to this moment."  
"Taking over Earth will not bring back peace to any of the surviving Nega-moon clan. We need to rid ourselves of this evil that has poisoned you for so long. Then we can all have a chance at peace."  
"I see you finally show your true colors Pearl, I always knew you were against me!" Wiseman was hovering above them and laughing. "I came for one traitor and I get two. I can kill two birds with one stone and still have control over Nemesis. As long as Diamond is under my control you will never win."  
"He doubts you even now Wiseman! I will not let you pollute his mind anymore like you have the rest of this family. I'm a part of it now and I'm here to stay!"  
"Strong words for a woman. But can you back them up Princess..." Wiseman shot a wave of dark energy at the two and in reflex Pearl covered Sapphire. She waited for the blow but it never came. Opening her eyes she saw a field of Dark energy engulfing them and feeding right into the two crystals they held. The more he shot at them the stronger she felt and the more the crystal glowed. Winking to Sapphire she motion for him to pull out his crystal and held it up. As the dust cleared Wiseman cackled to himself at the job well done only to be cut short at the site of Pearl and Sapphire standing amidst the rubble unharmed. "But how, that should have killed you!"  
Sapphire held up the dark crystal and grinned. "Just as you said to me once Wiseman, Never underestimate the power of the dark crystal!" joining the two halves together Pearl and Sapphire sent an all out attack straight to Wiseman and heard him screaming as the wave hit him. When the power subsided Pearl and Sapphire could see Wiseman on the ground with a very big rip in his cloak. "Give up Wiseman, your reign of evil over!"  
"Not until I say so your highness...." As the words wheezed out of his mouth a piece of metal was heading right for them. Catching it out of the side of her eye Pearl saw it coming and didn't know what to do. Magic was one thing physical objects were another. She didn't have to think long though because before her eyes Diamond appeared and without a flinch he took the blow for Pearl and Sapphire. 


	19. Chapter 19

The scouts stepped onto the pier and breathed a breath of fresh air. The trip back had been less of a pain that going to the future and they were all glad to be home. When the portal had fully closed they all detransformed and were making their way back to Rei's temple when Richie collapsed on the Pier. "Girls! Something is wrong with Richie!" Darien picked up the boy and Amy pulled out her little computer.  
"This is bad..."  
"What is it Amy?"  
"His body is being polluted with negative energy. There is a big disturbance downtown that matches the pulse I am getting from him...."  
"Serena!!" without another word they ran to downtown and made it to a bridge only to find Serena and another man with blue hair encased in a black ball of energy. They looked on in shock as Serena attacked a cloaked figure at full force with that huge amount of negative energy. Before they could move to get down to her they saw Diamond jump in front of the pair as a metal rod stabbed into his chest.  
"Diamond!!!" Serena's cries pierced the sky. "Don't you dare die on me!" Serena whipped around only to fine Wiseman gone and Sapphire helping to lie his brother down.  
"Diamond, I didn't betray you."  
"I know, that's why I came. I knew something was wrong. When I saw him attack you....I couldn't bare it."  
"Diamond I can fix this, if I just use my...." Diamond grabbed her hands and held them tight.  
"No you won't. I will not have you killing yourself over me....."  
"You can't leave me...I love you..." tears welled in Serena's eyes and fell on their intertwined hands. Raising his hands Diamond wiped the tears away and tried his best smile for her benefit.  
"As long as you are alive in this world my spirit can be at rest. If you die I will not be able to move on."  
"Brother....I'm sorry."  
"Sapphire, take care of her for me....I love you Serenity...." Letting his eyes close Serena could feel his soul leaving this world. Finally breaking down she grabbed his body and cried all her heart out. Sapphire tried his best to comfort her but it was too late. Diamond was dead.  
  
The scouts approached the scene with mixed feelings. Diamond was the enemy yet seeing Serena so distraught made them wonder if they were doing the right thing. Drawing near they saw Serena notice them and looked at them with red rimmed eyes. "It wasn't supposed to be this way..."  
"Serena, are you okay..." Mina walked forward and touched Serena's shoulder. To her surprise she accepted the show of friendship and support.  
"You'd still call me a friend after all I have done to you?"  
Mina knelt down and looked at Serena face to face. "No matter what you do or where you go you will always be our friend and Princess. You have our undying loyalty."  
"I wish I could make it up to you..."  
"Well, you can start by helping your son."  
"What? What happened to Richie!" getting up from her position Serena ran over to Darien to find Richie in his arms pale and cold. "No, what happened to him!"  
"He's being poisoned by the dark Crystal. You're the only one who can help him." Darien placed the boy in Serena's arms and she gently ran her fingers through his hair.  
"I never meant to hurt you, and in the end that is exactly what I did. I'll make it up to you I promise." Placing her hands over his heart Serena drew out all the negative energy in his body and into hers. Slowly color came back to his cheeks and his eyes fluttered open.  
"Mommy..."  
"It's okay honey, everything is going to be alright from now on." Kissing his forehead she gave him back to Darien and looked at her assembled loyal friends. "I'm going to need your help on this one girls. But if you don't want to I understand."  
Lita stepped forward and extended her hand. "Where ever you need us you have our support."  
"Meet me at the temple tomorrow around five." Serena walked over to Sapphire and the two of them took Diamond's body and warped away. The scouts looked at where their princess had been standing and wondered if everything was going to be alright after all.  
  
After burying Diamond's body on the moon Serena and Sapphire made it back to Earth. Choosing to avoid her family for a while they went to Diamond's apartment and waited the day out. Serena locked herself in the bedroom and curled up on his bed hugging one of his shirts. Without him in her life the inner balance she had between light and dark was gone. There was a war going on in her body and she couldn't care less. Her mood swings were so severe that when Sapphire tried to comfort her and called her Pearl she snapped and yelled at him before storming into the bedroom. She didn't know who she was anymore. A soft knock at the door brought her back to reality and she pulled herself out of the bed. Sapphire was standing in the doorway with a cup of hot chocolate.  
"I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have said that."  
"It's not you Sapphire, it's me. All this energy is fighting inside of me and I lost control of myself."  
"We should head to the temple soon, it's nearly five. The sooner we get that done the sooner I can go get Petz. I made you this; you need to keep your strength up. Plus it will help you feel better."  
"Thanks, things will work out I know they will, just how I haven't figured out yet."  
A short time later Serena came out of the room looking more alive than before and fixed the black jacket she was wearing. Nodding to Sapphire they made their way to the temple by foot choosing not to give Wiseman a reason for finding them. As they walked up Serena could see her friends waiting in front for her with anxious looks. As they saw her walking up the stairs no one made the move to welcome her, they simply had no idea how to approach the situation. This Serena could handle, even though they were working together they still were enemies. Putting the most flattering smile she could muster she walked up and stopped short of joining the group. "Thank you for meeting me here. There is much we have to talk about."  
  
Hours later Serena and Sapphire sat at the table looking at the faces of the scouts and Darien. They had told them everything they knew and all that had happened up to that point. Serena wasn't sure if they hated her more or sympathized with her. She was sure of Darien though. The look of betrayal was clear on his face when they mentioned her engagement to Diamond. Serena wanted to kick herself and laugh at the same time. She had loved Diamond with all her heart yet she found herself still in love with this man in front of her. Deep down she knew she owed him a very large apology.  
"That's why we need your help Scouts. I know I tried to kill you before and I apologize for that. Now, I want to stop Wiseman and leave this world. Nemesis may be barren but it all the Clan has. I might be able to help them make a home of it yet."  
"Serena, we understand why you want our help but how will leaving fix anything. What about your son and daughters." Lita concealed her fist under the table and tried to understand how Serena could be so stubborn about leaving.  
"When Diamond died all hopes of that future died with him. I regret that I will not be able to give Richie or the others a life. My children were the last on my list of people to hurt." The ringing of Darien's cell phone broke the silence that had filled the room and everyone was glad for that. Leaving the room Darien took the call outside and returned a few moments later. All traces of his hurt feelings gone from his face. Serena knew better though she could sense the raw emotion bubbling up inside of him.  
"I have to go girls, I have to make an appointment with my family lawyer."  
"Okay Darien, we will see you tomorrow." Serena watched him walk out the door and before she knew it she orbed herself outside and was standing in front of a very confused Darien. "Darien, can we talk later..."  
"Yeah..." Darien ran his hands through is hap hazard locks and Serena fought back the urge to move the few that had escaped to his eyes. "...how about the park."  
"That's fine, I'll be there." Darien just nodded and continued on his way down the stairs. Serena just watched him go and didn't fight the lump that had grown in her throat. She knew he was the one thing she was going to have problems leaving. The winds shifted around her and she didn't even have to look back to find Sapphire standing behind her. "You are leaving now?"  
"Yeah, I want to get Petz as soon as possible before Wiseman decides to use her has bait."  
"I know, please be careful."  
"I will," Sapphire watched as Serena pulled out her half of the dark crystal core and placed it in his hands. "Pearl I can't take this..."  
"Pearl is dead Sapphire. I am and always have been Serena. You are going to need as much power as possible to hold off Wiseman."  
"What about you?"  
"I will be fine. When you get back we will use it to get back to Nemesis and leave Earth. Be safe Sapphire."  
"Always," with a bow Sapphire orbed away and Serena held back the feeling of dread. Thing would work out, they had to. 


	20. Chapter 20

Darien walked into the Del Patton's office and sat down in the waiting area. For an up class lawyer his office was simple but tasteful. He had arrived early and decided to flip through the magazines on the coffee table. Serena seemed different today. Watching her share all the events of the past months made her seem older. Except for a few brief moments of laughter she let through she was almost regal, more mature. She reminded Darien of Neo-Queen Serenity, and the knowledge that he could never get her back hurt to the core. The call from Del was enough to give him some relief and he jumped at the excuse to leave. He needed time before he talked to Serena tomorrow. "Mr. Chiba, Mr. Patton will see you now." Darien walked into the office and saw Del getting up from his desk to shake his hand. Del was in his early 50's and had some grey hair starting to show in his wavy brown hair that he tried to keep cut short. After the accident Del found Darien in the orphanage system and took his case. He was Darien's parent's lawyer before and it had taken him close to 15 years to find Darien.  
"Darien, I'm glad you could make it on such short notice."  
"I came as soon as you called Mr. Patton..."  
"Please call me Del, sit please. Remember I told you a year ago that I might have some information regarding your family."  
"Yes, and you also told me not to put my hopes up."  
"I know, it took some digging but I found out something you are going to like..."  
  
Serena sat at the bench ringing her hands. On her lap she had the locket and she was hoping the slow tune would calm her nerves but it didn't help. Between her anxiety about talking to Darien and worry over not hearing from Sapphire she was a wreck. Fixing the white pleated skirt she tried to take her mind off her surroundings. She had no idea what she was going to say to Darien. Serena was so caught up in her thoughts she never noticed Darien walking up the path staring at her. Her obvious anxiety made him relax more and he touched her shoulder making her jump back into reality. "Hi Serena." "Darien! Hi, please have a seat." "Serena, is everything alright?" "Yes and no. I feel like I'm loosing control of the situation. Almost like some invisible force is pushing me in one direction and the more I try to get away from it the more it pushes. I know now what you meant by destiny and wanting to fight it. I just wish it didn't have to be this way. I've hurt you so much and there is no way for me to make it up to all of you." "What do you mean Serena?" "There's something at work in all this and it's bigger than all of us, I see that now. It was no mistake that I fell in love with you and Diamond, I don't know why but it just felt right. I know I sound crazy but it's true. The both of you shared something that made me complete, and now I'm never going to have that again." Tears silently fell down her face and Darien instinctively brushed them off her cheek. "I wanted to tell you that I am leaving Earth, I'm not going to let you guys talk me out of it." "Serena..." "No, please let me finish. I have to leave Earth. I'm not human anymore the dark crystal changed me somehow. Perhaps it's because it a moon crystal I don't know but as long as I am here I'm a threat to everything you stand for. I can't jeopardize the people I care about like that. I'm a walking time bomb who never knows when her darker half is going to come out. I'm loosing control of myself Darien." "This isn't the answer Serena, let us help you." "Don't you think I've considered that? Even if I could stay what happens when people find out? I'm sorry things didn't work out between us but no matter how much I love you things will never be as they were. That was the past, we have to live in the present." "Serena, you are going to hurt us as much by going than if you stay. We all love you and you are our Princess. I don't care if we don't have a future but don't do this the girls. They have been by your side since the beginning. Running away isn't going to make the problems go away. You have to face them." "I..." before she could even speak Serena felt a huge surge of dark energy in the air and it made every nerve in her body tingle. Getting up from the bench she walked to the sidewalk only to see a huge black tower of crystal rising in the middle of the city. The dread that had been eating up her came full circle "No!!!" Collapsing to the ground Serena hugged her knees and shuddered with tears and anger. Darien watched this with display with worry and tried to hug Serena to tell her it was alright but she only shrugged him off. Rising from the ground she wiped her eyes and hid her emotions under a cold mask. "Sapphire's dead...Wiseman is creating his portal to Nemsis. I have to go..." Before Darien could stop her Serena disappeared from the spot and Darien ran to the temple. Whether she was willing to admit it or not she was going to need their help.  
  
Serena orbed to the tower as fast as she could. The force field around the tower had tried to slow her down but being a part of the dark crystal she was able to break through. In front of her the portal was wide open and ready for her to go in. Rage boiled in her as she thought of all the lives lost to get to this point. With a mental nod she removed her street look and was once again in her true form. Making sure no one had followed her she walked into the portal. The Scouts had run to the center of the city when they got the call from Darien that Serena had gone off to stop Wiseman by herself. Richie had insisted on going as well. When they met up in front of the tower they had arrived just in time to see Serena disappear into the black crystal. "Mercury, is there any way for us to get in there?" "There is still a portal where Serena walked in." "Fine," Jupiter cracked her knuckles "I'm going in. I will not leave her alone to fight this." With a nod they all walked into the portal. When they finally touched ground again they were in a mirror maze of black. For every turn there were three more options. Choosing to stick together rather than split up they started looking for stairs. There was only one way to go and that was up. As they got closer to the summit the dark energy around them grew thicker and their own powers were starting to feel weakened. When they finally did reach the summit they were welcomed with the site of Serena still standing and Wiseman was floating above her. 


	21. Chapter 21

Serena could see easily through his tricks and made her way up to the summit of the tower. Top was topless with four pillars surrounding a spell circle. Wiseman was no where in site but she knew better than to put her guard down. She made a dark orb in her hand and slowly made her way to the center of the floor. As she approached the pillars a huge pillar of black energy shot down from the sky and pushed her back. When she regained her footing Wiseman appeared before the pillar laughing. "So I see you have decided to join me after all Pearl." "Princess Serenity to you, I came here to destroy you Wiseman and get revenge for everyone you have killed." "What a waste, you showed such promise your Highness." "In your dreams..." Serena threw the orb at Wiseman but instead of hurting him as she thought it would he absorbed it. His evil laughter reverberated in the air. "You think that you can stop me now? I am one with the dark crystal now, your attacks can not harm me. Soon my master's time will come and I will become the Doom Phantom!" Wiseman was glowing in his sense of power and Serena stood in shock. How could she beat him if her dark powers had no effect? Footsteps behind her drew her back to reality and Serena saw all her Scouts there as well as Tuxedo and Richie. Perhaps there was hope. "Girls, will you help me one last time?" Mars stepped forward and the other followed suit. "You never had to ask. You always had our support." "Lets go then." As the girls were going to walk off Tuxedo stepped forward as well, Serena saw he wanted to help but she knew what she had in mind was certain death. "Tuxedo I need you to watch Richie," "Serena..." "As the future Queen of the Moon I am asking you to do this for me. Do you accept? You can't do anything for me out there." "Darien, listen to her. Mom knows what she is doing." As the girls walked off Richie pulled out his golden crystal and pulled Darien to the corner. "I know you have a tie to Earth, I can feel it. If you want to help her I will be your guide." Richie changed into his prince outfit and the moon insignia formed on his forehead. A gold light started to form around him and soon Darien was glowing as well. When Darien looked down he was in his armor and the Earth symbol was glowing on his armor. "When I tell you go." Serena stood in front of Wiseman and smiled to her friends before turning around. This was going to be the most painful part. From inside she called the two silver crystals and bit back the pain as they came out of her chest. They had started to break apart and they were tinged with black energy. Calling on all her strength she purged the crystals of the black energy but instead of clearing up there was a huge explosion of light. When the light cleared Queen Serenity was standing in front of them. Her outfit was the same as Pearl's but it was the white and gold common of the moon family. The moon insignia was upside down on her forehead but yellow. The two silver crystals were floating before her and alive with power. "Goodbye Wiseman...Moon Cosmic Power!" "Mars Star Power!" "Mercury Star Power!" "Jupiter Star Power!" "Venus Star Power!" Serenity could feel the power of her friends flooding into her and she pushed it through the crystals. The attack was weakening Wiseman but he was still going strong. Something was missing she just didn't know what. If she gave anymore she would die. But something inside of her told her to keep going. When she felt Darien's energy she was upset but thankful that he wanted to help her. Pushing harder she felt something let loose in her soul. In the moment when she was going to let go completely she saw her world go white and she felt herself falling.  
  
Serena pushed herself off the ground and looked at her surroundings. The ground was covered in an ethereal fog that covered it like a blanket. There didn't seem to be an end to this vast land. Was she dead? "No your highness you are not dead." "Who's there?" Serena turned around looking for the source of that woman's voice. In the distance she could see the figure of a tall woman in a sleek dress coming her way. Her eyes were as black as space and her hair fell in waves of black curls down her back. On her neck was a necklace made of miniature skulls with a onyx stone at the center. "Who are you? How do you know me?" "I've known you since before you were born Princess. We have been waiting a long time for you." "Who is we?" Serena's answer was the sound of a group of people mumbling but she could not make any words out. "We are the Council of Eternity. It is time for you to take your place as your ancestor's Avatar, Cosmos." "What are you talking about? Where are my friends!" "This is how it must be, I am sorry Cosmos." "My name is not Cosmos it is Serena! Why can't I get a straight answer here!" "Kali-ma, I think I should talk with her." A second Figure appeared. This one was dressed in a Sailor Scout uniform holding a staff. "Serena, I am Sailor Pluto. Also known as Corona. You're allies are dying. We had to pull you out before you were killed as well." "No...Please send me back. I have to save them." Kali-ma turned to the mist that surrounded them and just nodded to the invisible voices. "Are you sure this is what you want? If we send you back you will loose all memory of this place and what was said. I can rewrite your fate but I fear the second awakening will be much more painful that you can ever imagine. We will grant you this request, but after you win your powers will be bound do you understand Cosmos?" "I accept. I just can't let them die." "Then so it shall be done." The air filled with the fog and soon Serena could not make out the figures of Corona or Kali-ma. Once again she felt as if she was falling but this time she knew it was to Earth. 


	22. Chapter 22

I am so sorry this took so long to get out. I just started Medical school so my writing time is really cut short. I hope you all enjoy this. Please Read and Review at your own pleasure.-----

The day was downcast but it didn't bother Serena. It had taken her two weeks to get the nerve to come back here and she was unable to move from where she was standing. Kneeling down she placed the roses on the ground in front of the cover stone a tear fell down her face as she looked at the writing _Darien Chiba August 1998...._"This time I'm bringing you flowers Darien." Serena held back the tears that were threatening to come and pulled herself up. No one knew how this happened but it was a shock to everyone. Serena felt the worst of them all, she was unable to bring him back this time and she felt as if she had failed him.

Walking out of the cemetery Serena started walking to the park and sat down on their bench. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. When the dust had settled the black tower was gone and the bodies of the scouts were scattered all over the ground. She remembered waking up and the other starting to move. They were all hurt but okay. Wiseman was nowhere in site but no one remembered how he died just that he was gone. When she was healing her friends that's when things got crazy. Mercury was checking on the boys when she told something to Mars and Serena was being held back by Mars. Refusing to believe it she ran to Mercury to find Darien's lifeless body. After that she was stuck in a numb state. They had called 911 after they were back to normal and while they were waiting Serena tried to bring him back but all the powers she had as Pearl were gone now. When the Paramedics arrived they said there was nothing they could do for him.

The girls tried to console her but she was cold inside. After a week of crying and not eating Richie finally convinced Irene to take Serena to the hospital. By the time the funeral came around Serena wouldn't take no for an answer and she went even against her parents complaints for her health. That was two week ago. She still hadn't come to terms with both of their losses but she never really would. Not only had she lost both of the men in her life she didn't know how. It was like someone had taken a part of her with that last victory and she wished she could go back. As the sky finally started to pour Serena could only laugh. Even Mother Nature was telling her to go home.

Serena ran into her house and put her raincoat next to the door. She could hear her family in living room watching some comedy show. Sammy was laughing so hard he was snorting and Richie wasn't doing much better. Serena smiled at the scene, her son and her brother, so alike yet so different. What was she going to do about Richie? According to him she hasn't met his father yet but Serena doubted she could ever care for anyone as much as she did for Diamond and Darien. Deciding to go to her room instead of dampening their good moods Serena headed upstairs. Her mother was walking down the hall with an arm load of laundry.

"Hi sweety, is everything okay?"

"Yeah Mom, I just need to take a rest."

"Okay honey, I will wake you up for dinner. By the way, there was a letter in the mail for you. I left it on your desk."

"Thanks Mom."

Sure enough there was a letter on her desk but Serena wasn't up for reading it yet. It was probably another sympathy letter from the people at the arcade that knew Darien. Getting a dry set of clothes she sat at the desk and just stared at the letter. It looked a bit bulky for a simple note. Curiosity getting the better of her she opened the letter. Inside were two letters. The first one was from some Attorney in Tokyo.

_Dear Ms. Turner,_

_My name is Del Patton. I was the attorney for your late friend Darien Chiba. He spoke highly of you and I am truly sorry for your loss, he was a great man. Before Darien's accident he had come to me to change his will and he left you his beneficiary. I didn't contact you sooner out of respect and also because I have been looking for Darien's family. He has one living cousin who has agreed to control the estate for you until you are of legal age. I know you are in mourning but Mr. Zavad as well as myself would like to meet with you. Enclosed is copy of the letter Darien was going to send you explaining everything as well as my personal number. We look forward to meeting with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Del Patton_

On the bottom of the letter a phone number was written and that was it. When did he do this? Serena carefully folded the letter and put it in the top drawer of her desk. Darien wouldn't have wanted her to be so sad. She would go the next day to see this Mr. Patton and start over again, just like he would have wanted her to.

The next day Serena got off the bus down town and checked the address in her hand. How Darien ever afforded this lawyer was beyond her, this was the cooperate side of town. Fixing her jacket she walked down the block and found the legal offices for Mr. Patton. A neon blue mustang was sitting by the sidewalk with a rental tag and Serena could only assume it was Darien's cousin. She had no idea how she was going to face this man but she would do it without breaking down.

After being sent to his office Serena sat and looked at the photos of Mr. Patton and his family. He looked like a happy man, someone you could relate to without a hitch. Little did she know her entire concept of fate was going to be re-written. Mr. Patton walked into the office shook her hand, in the doorway she could see the outline of who was apparently Darien's cousin but she couldn't make out a face. "Ms. Turner, I am glad you could make it here today."

"Thank you, I had to get out of the house anyway. He wouldn't have wanted me to close myself to the world."

"This is Jayden Zavad, he's from England." Mr. Patton moved out of the way and Serena felt like her whole world was spinning out of control. Jayden was a perfect copy of Endymion in the silver millennium. His hair was a shade of dark purple that border lined on black and his eyes were deep sea blue. Where Endymion was clean cut and proper Jayden looked like he didn't belong in a suit at all. His hair was long and falling over is face in front but not long enough to be improper. Around his neck he wore a small cross Serena was sure somewhere he had a tattoo. To finish the picture of a fish out of water he wore a single silver stud on his left ear. Serena shook his hand but she had a nagging feeling she knew him. He kept looking at her like he expected her to recognize him at any moment but she couldn't figure out why.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances."

"I'm sorrier for you; you never got to meet your cousin. I know Darien would have been very happy to meet you. He always wished he knew his family."

"I think he would have too. When I found out about a living cousin over here I came as soon as possible. I came too late it seems."

"Ms. Turner, Mr. Zavad I think we should get to the task at hand, we do have a lot to do." They both nodded in agreement and sat down but Serena still had that feeling like she should have known him. Her thoughts were rapidly pulled away as Mr. Patton started to talk about what Darien had left to her. He had left her his entire estate including his apartment and his bank account, he had made her the second holder of the account and had provided a savings to pay for college where ever she decided to go. Since she was still a minor his cousin Jayden was given power of attorney to give her the money until she was older.

After the meeting Serena thanked Mr. Patton and started to get her things together. Jayden held open the door for Serena and cleared his throat to get her attention. "Mrs. Turner do you mind if I drive you home?"

"That's fine, I don't feel like waiting for the bus anyway." On the drive home Serena sat in silence and watched the scenery around her. Jayden stopped at the second light and just looked at her.

"You always act this cold to people you know?"

"Excuse me? I don't think you have a right to say that. I don't know you at all. You just came into my life today. Considering what has happened to me in the last few months I think I have the right to keep to myself."

"Why don't you give me a chance then to show you I am not a psycho or anything. The princess I remember was much more open to new faces." Serena froze at his words, why did he call her princess? She tried to shrug it off so he wouldn't see it rattled her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Why is god's name would you call me a princess? That is just ridiculous."

"You have no idea who I am do you? I've come a long way to come back to you, I swore I would always protect you." Jayden leaned over and opened the glove compartment of his car. There was a small box with silver trim on the side. "Serena, open the box, and before you say anything just look at what is inside of there." Jayden started the engine again and Serena took the box from the glove compartment. There was a strange design on the cover. Releasing the clasp on the side Serena opened to box to find a moon pendent necklace in the box. It was shining more than any normal piece of gold would, there were tiny sparkling diamonds around the edge. It looked familiar to Serena but she couldn't place it. When she turned it around the inscription made her go white. _To my beloved Endymion, you have my heart for all eternity._ "A certain lady gave that to me a long time ago upon our engagement. I never got to thank her for it though; we were separated that same night."

"How... I saw you die twice! I buried Darien, you can't be him. If this is some kind of joke this is a really sick one and I don't appreciate it!" Jayden stopped the car in the park and killed the engine.

"Serenity...." Serena had it, she blew all her anger on this guy.

"I don't know who you are but I am out of here. I have been through more grief than anyone should be aloud to bear!" Serena went for the door handle but Jayden grabbed her hand before she could run. "Let go of me..."

"Not till you hear me out. Yes Darien did die but he wasn't me. When your mother sent us to the future my soul had already started to find a new body. Part of me went to a young boy on the moon and the other half went with Darien. When both of them died my soul was finally able to be complete."

"What a bunch of bullshit! If that were true then that means you were born a month ago. Give me a break I am not that stupid."

"No, I was born years ago when Darien got into the accident that killed his parents. Serena look into your heart, you know I am right. You yourself were in love with both Diamond and Darien."

"Diamond was..."

"Yes, he was my alter ego. I remember everything from his point of view. He loved you with all his heart, he gave up his life because it meant your light would still shine on in this world." Serena sat back in the chair and tears started to fall down her face. He had to be him, who else would have known those things. When she looked into his eyes she saw what he was talking about. She didn't look into his soul before, she didn't want to get close to him after all the trauma in her life but when she looked deeper she saw his soul.

"Endymion..." Serena jumped into his arms and started to cry onto his chest. All the grief she had been holding in came out in a torrent of tears. Jayden held her in his arm and ran his hand in her hair to comfort her.

"It's alright Serenity I am here now. I'm never going to leave you again."


	23. Final Chapter

Final Chapter finally. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. There might be a sequel but I don't know if I am going to post it yet. If anyone wants me to post it let me know. Once again thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy the last chapter.-------PS like before I don't own Sailor Moon in anyway.

Jayden and Serena drove to the temple after Serena had calmed down. Things were finally coming up roses for everyone. When they got to the temple Richie nearly fell out of his chair when he saw Jayden. Richie jumped out of the chair and jumped on Jayden hugging him fiercely. When the commotion died down Serena and Jayden explained what had happened to the girls to fill them in. With the Earth prince finally back for good everything the way it should have been Richie's job was done. A week later everyone went to say goodbye to him before he went back to the future. It was a tearful goodbye for Serena, she was going to miss her son a lot but she knew she was going to see him again.

Time continued on its course for the Earth, Autumn turned to winter, a new year started and everyone started to rebuild their lives. Jayden moved to Tokyo and started to college the following spring. Serena and the girls crammed for their high entrance exams. By the time September hit everything was going well until Raye started to have vision of the end of the world. Soon two new scouts showed up and Richie was back, this time with his sister Usa. They had come back to train Usa to be the new Sailor moon. Both were older than the other had remembered them but it was still good to see them again. Richie was 17 and Usa was nine.

The new evil, the Witches Five, were looking for pure hearts to resurrect the Messiah of Silence. At first the Scout and Prince Endymion were fighting an uphill battle but salvation was on their way. Pegasus, a long time advisor to the Earth family came to their aid and gave them a power up to help them fight off the silence. Everything was going in their direction until Usa's new friend, Hotaru, turned out to be the messiah of Silence. She stole Usa's pure heart and became Mistress Nine. Serena was not willing to kill her, she was Sailor Saturn and Serena didn't want to see anymore aimless killing. Finally able to convince everyone that her plan was the right one the group split to fight Mistress Nine and save Hotaru.

Richie, Jayden, and Pegasus hid Usa and used their energies to keep her alive. Pegasus had started to fall in love with her and vowed to keep her alive at all costs, even it if meant opening the gates of Elysian to do so. The girls made an all out attack on the Tomoe High School. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto decided to work on their own with their talismans. Using her strength of will Serena broke Mistress Nine and Sailor Saturn was awaken. By the end of the battle Pharaoh 90 was destroyed and Serena managed to save Hotaru as well, in the form of an infant. When the dust settled no one had died needlessly. Uranus and Neptune refused to follow Serena thinking she was weak and after a brief battle they lost to Serena and finally accepted her reign as Princess.

Once again life seemed to go into a lull of peace. Years passed and 2 years later life was changing for everyone. Jayden got accepted at an American college and was going to leave. The night before he left he proposed to Serena again. As he got on the plane he looked back as his fiancé, he was only going to be gone for a year, but those plans were cut short. A women in brass calling herself Galaxia attacked the plane and stole Jayden's star seed.

Back in Tokyo Richie and Usa just disappeared. Serena figured they went home and never questioned it. She was in the process of finishing High School so she tried to fill her time as much as she could but it was weeks and she had heard no news from Jayden. It was the appearance of a certain little red head that signaled the end of her world. Chibi-chibi had just fallen from the sky one day and Serena had taken the mute girl in. She seemed to always be watching Serena but she could never get more than two words out of her, "chibi- chibi". A new singing group had come to town as well. The Three Starlights were a national sensation. Sieya started to hit on Serena as soon as he saw her and Serena didn't know what to do. She liked him but she still was engaged to Jayden, or so she thought.

Soon it was found out that the three guys were really girls from another galaxy. They were looking for their princess. Galaxia had destroyed their world and their princess had escaped to Earth. Banning together they fought off Galaxia's minions but things weren't looking good. The outer scout returned when they realized they were needed but this time they brought Saturn too. She had grown up quickly in the last two years when she was needed.

After much loss and death they finally got to Galaxia. As the battle ensued the scouts started falling. Serena watched on in horror as her friends started to fall to this evil. As their star seeds were stolen Galaxia got stronger and eventually she stole Serena's too. Chibi-chibi changed her form and became a Sailor Solider. She called herself Cosmos. Cosmos gave up her star seed so Serena could fight Galaxia but she urged her to kill Galaxia by destroying the star cauldron. Serena's heart won out and she didn't destroy the star cauldron. She managed to find the good Galaxia and free her from Chaos' control. In the end it was too late. All her friends were alive again but the Earth was in ruin.

Serena looked around her and screamed at the destruction around her. The world was dying. They had used so much of the worlds magic in the last few years to protect it they had depleted its life force. Richie and Usa reappeared but they couldn't offer any help, they were never told how to stop this. "What are we going to do? Pluto, can you tell us anything?"

"I'm sorry your highness, I can't. This has been closed off to me. But I do know what can save this world. The magic core must be revived."

"How do we do that?"

"Someone must go down there and sacrifice their power." Jayden stepped forward.

"I'll do it, this is my planet after all." Serena turned on Jayden and smacked him.

"What about your family Jayden? What is going to become of your children? You can't be that selfish." A small voice in the crowd broke through and no one was ready to hear what Saturn had to say.

"I'll go, I'm the most expendable. When I go down and revive the core Serena can seal the world in the crystal."

"Is that possible? I didn't know that my crystal had that kind of power."

"It does, are you ready to do this Princess, we don't have much time." Serena nodded her head and Saturn tuned to Pluto. With a nod Pluto sent Richie and Usa back to their future. Usa was yelling the whole time for Hotaru to stop as was Richie but it was to no avail. As soon as they left the world was shrouded in a beam of light.


End file.
